Endings and Epilogues  Book Four: Power
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] Behold as the final battle unfolds in the shadow of Castle Grayskull! Discover the final fates of HeMan, SheRa, Teela, Skeletor, and all their allies and enemies! Please R&R!
1. The Gathering Thunderclouds

Author's Note: This is a work of fanfiction. The story is mine, as are the characters Pelicor, Woodsman, and Prometheus. The rest of these characters belong to Mattel and are the property of them. I do not make any money off this.

This fanfic serves as the conclusion of a line of fanfics – being _Preludes and Beginnings, Year One, The Day That Nothing Happened, The Elfsong of Eternia, The Return, The Crossroads of Destiny, Prophecy & Changes, Just Another Day, Liberty and Valor, Manifest Destiny, Roots, Dues Ex Machina, My Blue Reflection, The Last Battle, Return to Eternia, A Winter's Heart, The Shroud of the Horde, Prelude to Hope, _and _Across All Worlds._ It is the final part of _Endings and Epilogues._ For better understanding, please at least check out the "Previously" found in _Endings and Epilogues – Book One: Protection._

Reviews are encouraged, of course.

* * *

Previously:

The Horde Empire has fallen. Horde Prime is dead and the once mighty military has fallen under the control of the Galactic Council – which just recently divorced itself from the Cosmic Enforcers after evidence appeared that they had tampered with Eternia's past to help them recreate the cosmos in their own image.

King Hiss and Hordak are dead following a duel created by Skeletor. Before he died, Hordak passed along crucial information to Skeletor that would help him claim the power of Grayskull.

As Skeletor unleashes an army of such size and magnitude that none like it has ever been seen on Eternia before, King Adam is trying to counter it . . . with not nearly as much luck.

It was just revealed to Teela her destiny and parentage. Immediately after this, Skeletor's vast army arrived at Grayskull . . .

* * *

Chapter One: "The Gathering Thunderclouds"

The waves crashed, foamy and clear against the sand, blasting the smell of saltwater into the breeze and across the beach. Adora loved the smell of the ocean. It reminded her of SeaHawk – or maybe it was the other way around. It didn't matter, though. She loved them both.

She walked across the beach, the teleportation stone hanging around her neck, dangling from its leather strap. Her clear blue eyes locked onto Spirit as he left the jungle – left his family.

"Thank you for allowing me to visit my family before the battle, Adora," Spirit told her.

She stroked his mane gently. "Not a problem, my old friend," she replied. "I more than anyone know what it's like to be separated from loved ones for so long."

He nodded. "Thank you. Are we going back to Eternia now?"

"Not yet. Queen Angella is assembling her army as we speak. They'll be making camp at Eternos before the battle tomorrow."

"Battle. Such a terrible thing."

"I know, Spirit, but we can't help it."

The pair started down the beach, the portal opening before them to take them Brightmoon. They stepped across the threshold of the portal, going from the sandy beach to the grassy lawn before the vast golden castle of Brightmoon. Adora's eyes met with the soldiers lined up not far away.

Queen Angella was heading towards Adora when – out of nowhere – Adora's mind was filled with the image and voice of Light-Hope of the Crystal Castle.

_Adora! _he shouted to her.

"What is it, Light-Hope?" Adora asked, her brain hurting for just a moment as she could sense the intense urgency of Light-Hope's telepathic voice.

_You must come to the Crystal Castle at once! There is great danger! Skeletor has struck!_

Adora nodded and turned to Spirit. "Ready?"

"Ready, Adora."

Adora lifted up the Sword of Protection. "FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!" she shouted. Golden light poured out from the sword. The crystal lit up and unleashed a rainbow arch. Power flowed over Adora, transforming her into She-Ra. "I AM SHE-RA!"

She turned the Sword of Protection to Spirit. Energy blasted out from the crystal and struck the horse. He was transformed instantly into the mighty Swift-Wind.

She-Ra leapt onto Swift-Wind and the pair took to the skies, heading a few miles southeast to the Skydancer Mountain and the Crystal Castle.

Minutes later, she was bid entrance to the Crystal Castle. Light-Hope was shimmering in his chamber.

"What has happened?" She-Ra asked, her voice tense.

"I have been watching Castle Grayskull in anticipation of an attack," Light-Hope replied. "A shroud of darkness has been draped upon it by the Sword of Darkness. I peered at Eternia to see what I could find . . . and witness what I have seen."

A disc in front of She-Ra appeared. Her eyes went wide. An army numbering in the tens of thousands were standing around Castle Grayskull. The jawbridge was not yet open, but She-Ra could see massive chains sitting at the land bridge.

"I . . ." She-Ra began, then cut herself off. "I need to contact Adam immediately."

* * *

The Orcs were adjusting their armories. The Goblins were muttering amongst themselves. The Shadow Beasts were snarling and growling in low tones. The Ilkorts were surveying the lands nearby. The Spiders were waiting patiently, eyeing the others. The Snake-Men were hissing loudly, ready for battle. The Reptons were lying low, sharpening their weapons. The Lobsterites and Mer-People were sitting a small portable pool, soaking up water as much as they could. The Kobloids were looking around anxiously. Bats circled in the air, watching the land and the skies. Centurions, Hover Robots, and Mutant Troopers all stock still, awaiting their next command.

Skeletor walked along the interior lines, flanked by Beast-Man, Tri-Klops, and Marzo.

"Status?" he demanded.

"The Centurions and Mutants Troopers have established a perimeter. We are secure," Tri-Klops reported. "The others are in position, just awaiting your orders."

Skeletor nodded. "Excellent. I am more than certain that Adam and his pitiful allies will be here soon. Let them come. Let them feel the might of this army; let them bare witness to my rise to power. Let them fall and kneel to my feet." He turned to Beast-Man. "The girl?"

"Melog is still in her cage," Beast-Man replied.

"Keep her alive, Beast-Man."

At that moment, a shadow over came them all. Shadow Wing appeared, though in far worse shape than he had the first time he and Skeletor teamed up. He was missing his front right leg, his left eye, and had several deep scars.

"How much longer, Skeletor?" demanded Shadow Wing.

"Soon, my friend. When I breach Castle Grayskull, I will give you what you desire: restored strength and the ability to destroy Granamyr once and for all."

Shadow Wing snarled. "My patience grows thin, Skeletor."

"We have a pact, Shadow Wing. Trust me."

* * *

Teela walked out from the stairwell and back into the throne room. "The portals are all either sealed or the doorways are all dark and cold."

The Sorceress lowered her fingers from her temples. "The Sword of Darkness is being used in ways we couldn't have known were coming. Skeletor spent almost thirty years studying it. Our ignorance of that fact may just be our undoing."

"We'll make it through the day," Teela grunted.

Man-At-Arms entered. "Don't let your mother damper your spirits, Teela," he told her. "She's just being realistic. Besides, you're the same way."

Teela didn't answer. The Sorceress was avoiding her gaze, instead spent most of her time sitting on the throne and concentrating.

"Any luck?" asked Man-At-Arms of the Sorceress.

"My telepathy has been blocked, but Light-Hope was watching Castle Grayskull. He must have contacted the others by now."

"What now?" asked Teela, looking to Addison, who had just returned from the washroom.

"We have two options," her father said to her. "Option number one is we find every weapon, lower the jawbridge for a few seconds, and make run for it. We have Zoar carry Addison while we fight our way through an entire army. Option number two is we hunker down and wait for He-Man and company to save us."

Teela looked to the doors to the foyer. "The mood I'm in, I could really go for option one . . . but obviously . . ."

"Option two," Duncan sighed, sitting down on the stairs before the throne. He glanced to the Sorceress, who was back to concentrating on contacting Adam. "Got any more doughnuts, honey?"

* * *

Queen Angella nodded to She-Ra, then walked towards Castle Brightmoon. She had been informed of the attack on Grayskull just after She-Ra reached Adam and Eternos. Angella was rushing to get everything in order, but luckily, there was barely anything left to do.

Angella to Micah, who was standing under a stone arch, looking at his wife with a face knotted with concern.

"Let me go in your place," he asked of her. "Please."

She shook her head. "The kingdom needs you now, Micah," she said, placing her hands upon his chest. "They needed me while you fought the hard fight. They needed me with Dark-Hope sought to wipe out the world. But now . . . they need you to lead on."

Micah sighed. "I . . ."

She leaned in and kissed him as though it would be their last. Micah braced her against him, their kiss growing more and more passionate. After a hard breaking, Angella stepped back. "I will return to you, my love," she said to him.

"And I will be waiting," Micah answered her.

Angella took the air then and landed next to She-Ra and Swift-Wind, the Sword of Uriel in her hand.

"Ready, your majesty?" asked She-Ra, the stone glowing in her hand.

"Yes, your majesty," she replied with a smirk.

A glowing white portal opened wide and large before them. She-Ra and Queen Angella entered it, followed by the army of 800 soldiers of Brightmoon.

Adam watched as She-Ra, Swift-Wind, and Queen Angella arrived in front of Eternos. Grimly, he turned to his father.

"800 more, Father," Adam stated. "That puts us at around 8,500. Up against 27,000. How do those odds sound?"

Randor sighed. "Poor, but let's not throw in the towel yet. The kingdoms of Men have yet to arrive."

"We don't have time for them to arrive, Father. You didn't see the images Light-Hope sent me. Skeletor is more powerful than ever before. Not taking the fight to Grayskull now is foolish." Adam left the balcony and entered the throne room. A table was placed in the center, with Fisto, Mekaneck, Sy-Klone, Gwildor, Miro, Marlena, Sebrian, Hydron, Pelicor, SeaHawk, Glimmer, and Lizard-Man standing around.

"Status?" Adam asked.

"Stratos is at Avion, preparing to launch their sky fleet," Mekaneck reported.

"Same with Buzz-Off, though it looks he'll be joined the some of the other Insectoids," Sy-Klone followed up. "Moths, Ants, and Beetles will all be joining in the fun. It should put us up around 9,000 now."

"That's something," Adam sighed.

Marlena pointed to the map. "Stephan and his army from West Eternos will be meeting us at Sweetsville. The army of North Eternos will be in place when you get to the city."

Randor nodded. "Who will command the North Eternos army?"

Adam looked over at Fisto. "I'm placing _Lord _Fisto in charge of the North Eternos army."

Fisto blinked. "Sire?"  
Adam smiled. "I do believe you've more than made up for your incident with Skeletor."

Fisto's beard parted as the old warrior smiled broadly. "Thank you, sire. Thank you very much."

Adam simply nodded, then turned back to the map. "Back to business. We'll be taking the army here – Busta Valley – where we'll unite with the armies of Avion and Insectia. Three Bells in the afternoon. So let's get moving."

"I had a thought," interjected Miro.

"What's that, father?"

"While the army moves against Skeletor, why don't Gwildor and I use the Cosmic Key and gather the kingdoms of Men?"

"Excellent idea, Miro!" Marlena shouted.

"I agree," Adam said, grinning at his grandfather. "Join as quick as possible."

"You have my word on that, my boy," Miro returned.

"You know who could really do some good?" remarked Sy-Klone off-handedly. "The Fire-People and the Centaurs."

No one really acknowledged the comment . . . except Miro.

As most of the group spread out, She-Ra and Angella arrived. Randor and Marlena went to greet Angella, while She-Ra made a bee-line to Adam.

"We need to talk," she said to him.

"Little busy right now. Gathering an army for what could be the final battle of my life – with the lives of my adopted son, my fiancée, her father and my mentors sitting the middle."

"Adam . . . listen to me," She-Ra said, placing a hand on his arm.

"What?"

"You have to accept something. Something I was unwilling to do with Hordak . . . but should have."

"What is that?"

"You may have to kill Skeletor."

Adam started, but didn't say anything.

She-Ra continued. "I've been thinking about it and thinking about it . . . and I just can't see any other option. What are we going to do? Hold him on trial? It would only allow him another chance to escape."

"I . . . I don't know," Adam said simply.

She nodded. "I thought you'd say something like that. Adam, then you need to know, that if you can't do it . . . I will."

Adam gasped a little. Was he really than surprised? Adora had changed since her exile in the Crystal Castle. She had gotten edgier, harsher. Would she cross the line he had been so unwilling to cross?

"I also have another thing I want to talk to you about."

"What's that?"

She spoke rather quickly. Adam paused after she was finished, then turned to Pelicor. "Pelicor!" he shouted to him. "Fetch Woodsman and come here. We have a mission for the two of you."

* * *

An hour later, the armies of Aquatica, the Cave-People, the Tree-People, Lizards, and Eternos were assembled and ready to be mobilized. Fleets of vehicles were at the ready – Battle-Rams, Air Chariots, Wind-Raiders, Talon Fighters, Attacks Tracks, Road Rippers, Dragon Walkers, Bashasauruses, Blaster Hawks, Laser Bolts, and Jet Sleds. This was in addition to the crab-like ships of the Aquaticans, and the low-to-the-ground tanks of the Lizards.

The Heroic Warriors, Great Rebellion, Galactic Guardians, and Meteorbs were all situated at the front of the army, prepared for battle.

At the city gates stood those that were being behind: Alcon, Gepple, Meloc, Krex, Drissi, Caz, U-R, Gleep, Malik, Kareen, Starchild, and Dree-Ell. Before them all was Queen Marlena, who spoke with King Randor.

"Every damn time you go into battle," she said, wiping away tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry."

He ran his hand across her cheek. "Don't be, my love. Don't ever be," he said to her and kissed her lovingly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He took in a deep breath. "Remember what we discussed, Marlena. If we fail, take the Starship Eternia and the Starship Colossus and get off the planet. Get as much of the royal family – and anyone else, really – as you can aboard and get off this world. Get to the Galactic Council. There are other worlds with mighty champions that might be able to pick up where we left off. Those robots or those cat people or . . . well . . ."

"I know," she said sadly. "Be careful," she told him, throwing herself onto him. "Come home to me, Randor. Please. Come home to me."

Randor only kissed her again, said 'good bye' again, then leapt atop Stridor and rode to the front of the army.

Adam, meanwhile, was walking to the front of the army as well. His heart was thundering and his only thought was of Grayskull and his loved ones that stood within it.

"Ready, Cringer? Ready to save the world again?"

"No," Cringer replied. "But Battle-Cat is."

Much to his own surprise, Adam smiled. He lifted the Sword of Power. "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" he shouted. Power and energy came upon him and King Adam was transformed into the mighty He-Man, most powerful man in the universe. "I HAVE THE POWER!"

He-Man turned to Cringer and let loose a lightning bolt at his quaking friend. Cringer changed into Battle-Cat . . . for the last time.

"Ready to go, Cat?" asked He-Man, hoping onto his faithful companion.

"Ready!"

Battle-Cat charged forward and as he carried He-Man, the army came to attention. They came to a stop next to She-Ra and Swift-Wind. Both of them swung their swords in the air. Horns blew, drums were beat.

The army began their march to war. Not everyone would be coming back.


	2. Rise Up

Chapter Two: "Rise Up"

King Stratos of Avion soared across the Evergreen Forest, his army around him, their rockets burning, their feathers wide. His thoughts were of hours ago, with his wife Delora and his son Talon. Their parting words were full of tears and fears. Not the way he wanted it to go, but he had no choice. No one ever really could get saying 'good bye' right.

Busta Valley was below them. Eight miles from Castle Grayskull, it was perfect for the army to meet. Stratos was the last to arrive. Banners and flags of all the different kingdoms hung in the summer air, waving in the light afternoon breeze. Stratos received a communication from the ground telling his army where to land.

He took the led. The other Avions followed suit.

Minutes later, Stratos arrived at the quickly assembled command tent. Inside were He-Man, She-Ra, Randor, Stephan, Buzz-Off, Lizard-Man, Nami, Palos of the Cave-People, Willan of the Tree-People, Queen Angella, and Fisto. They talked strategy for the next twenty minutes and at the end, they all made for their respective armies.

King Randor, He-Man, and She-Ra all paced the front as the many soldiers prepared themselves for the five mile march to battle.

"A rousing speech may just be what they need right now," Randor suggested to He-Man.

"I . . ."

"I agree, brother."

"How about you do it, then?" asked He-Man.

"It's all on you," She-Ra said.

He-Man took a moment to think while Orko launched a spell that made his voice heard by all of them.

"My fellow warriors," he began, "we stand now upon the battle of a lifetime. No other battle on Eternia has involved so many kingdoms and so many lives. Now know that no other threat we have faced – not Evilseed or Marzo; the Spirit of Evil or the Dark Cloud; Hordak or King Hiss has ever posed as much danger as Skeletor now poses. Darkness is rising around us. Terrible darkness.

"Yet, now, as we stand united in the face of that darkness, can we confront that darkness with our own light. We can stand tall and proud and push our foes back. Stand tall, rise up, and stay united against these overwhelming odds. As with all things, day follows night! Let us be that day!"

He-Man punched the air. Everyone cheered.

"ONWARD NOW!"

They cheered again.

"FOR ETERNOS! FOR GRAYSKULL! FOR ETERNIA AND THE WORLDS BEYOND!"

With that, they began their final run to Castle Grayskull.

* * *

Two great chains were launched on a pair of harpoons. They slammed right into the jawbridge, embedding themselves deep into the wood. Skeletor stood at the very edge of the land bridge, Sword of Darkness raised. A black fog-like energy was flowing all around Castle Grayskull, centered around the sword itself.

"They're coming," Batros said to Skeletor.

"It matters not," Skeletor responded. "NOW!"  
The fog-like energy pulled itself from around Castle Grayskull and gathered before Skeletor. It struck out at the jawbridge, slamming right into it.

"HEAVE!" yelled Lodar.

The chains were stiff, pulling on the jawbridge. The fog-life energy struck it again and again. The jawbridge gave a little.

* * *

Within, the Sorceress stood in the center of the throne room, her hands in the air, fingers curled like they were clutching something. Her face was red and sweating hard.

"Ancients!" the Sorceress screamed. "I can not hold it!"

The jawbridge vibrated as Skeletor's energy struck it once more. Behind the Sorceress, Teela was holding hard onto Addison. Man-At-Arms was next to her, arming his weapons.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, as if holding onto invisible ropes.

* * *

Outside, Skeletor was laughing happily. The Sorceress was weakening. The strain she was under in trying to reach Eternos had left the defenses slack. The jawbridge creaked and opened another foot.

"HEAVE!" roared Lodar to all those holding the chains. The chains themselves stretched all the back to the edge of the army.

* * *

The energy struck again, harder this time.

The Sorceress struggled to stand as the jawbridge gained yet another foot. "I can . . . can not hold it . . ." she grunted.

"Teela, you and Addison get out of out the throne room. Find some place to hide," Man-At-Arms ordered.

"Father, I - "

"AHHHH! NOOO!" cried out the Sorceress. Instantly, her hands flew open. There was a sudden sound like thunder and she was thrown back eight feet and fell to the ground loudly.

"TEELA!" yelled Man-At-Arms. "GO!"

"Please. Don't."

Everyone turned and faced Skeletor, who was now striding through the foyer. Behind him, his various minions came rushing into the throne room.

Addison shouted out in terror. Teela pushed him towards a nearby door, but Grizzlor intercepted him. Addison was shoved back and onto the ground, the growling monster that was Grizzlor snarling above him.

"ADDISON!" shouted Teela. "JUST RUN!"

She herself was contending with Sssqueeze and Catra, barely avoiding his arms and her claws. But it was the tongue of Tung Lashor that ended up getting her – as well as a light blast from Kobra Kahn. Her body went limp and numb, but her eyes locked onto her son with terrifying yearning. He was frozen with fright.

Man-At-Arms went straight for Skeletor, weapons blazing. All it took was one quick blast from Skeletor to take down Man-At-Arms.

"Well, well, well," Skeletor sighed as the four of them were brought before him. "A very unexpected surprise, this. The Sorceress, of course, I anticipated. But you, Duncan. Tut, tut. Finding you in Grayskull is something that I should expect, I suppose. And precious Teela. You brought your daughter. How sweet. And who is this boy here? Teela's child, is it?"

Addison looked away from Skeletor, shutting his eyes hard.

"Do not turn away, child. I shall not hurt you. I will be your future king and emperor. In fact, you'll be witnesses to my ascension!"

Skeletor waved his Havoc Staff. All four of them were lifted in the air, limps locked as though by invisible bindings. They were all placed four in a row to the left of the throne, limps held in place, and stuck three feet in the air. Addison was crying.

"Lord Skeletor," Karg stated, "the army has come."

Skeletor turned to the jawbridge. He-Man's army just arrived and already, the fighting had begun. Skeletor laughed. "Now we have a show. Karg . . . as planned."

Karg led all of the Evil Warriors save Beast-Man, Marzo, Catra, Panthor, and some of the Centurions out of Grayskull. The foyer doors closed and Skeletor looked over the throne room.

"Quite dreary, don't you think?" asked Catra.

"I agree. Remain here, you three, but do not touch them. I have something that needs to be found."

* * *

The battle began the very moment Battle-Cat and He-Man leapt out of the Evergreen Forest. His heart seemed to skip a beat and the pit of stomach quaked. He surged forward, shrugging off laser fire from Centurions and Mutant Troopers with his Shield of the Galactic Guardians and the Sword of Power. The Battle-Axe of the Heroic Warriors took down his first opponent.

The army clashed hard with the Centurions and the Mutant Troopers. Genetic goo mixed with computer parts fell alongside with robotic corpses that sparked and sizzled as the army trampled over them.

He-Man felt nothing but chaos as he went to work on the battle. Voices and shouts and acts of violence all around him. All of his senses were at work, keeping him alive, keeping Battle-Cat alive, keeping his army alive. Battle-Axe in one hand and Power Sword in the other, he sliced through the first three lines, the army behind him breaching it as well.

Above him, there was the sound of intense laser fire, explosions, and the sonic screams of Bats. Behind him, there were calls and shouts. He looked back just as someone fell to the ground with a burning hole in their chest.

He-Man was suddenly surrounded by none other than the Patheon – the super-Mutant Troopers. These weren't nearly as smart as their predecessors back on Primus. He-Man went to work, taking down Patriot, Titan, Mystic, and Emissary before they even had a chance to move. He was about to slice apart Fury, but Mara beat him to the punch.

He-Man spun and punched Assassin straight in the face, blasting genetic goo and a few circuit boards out the back. Windrider tried to blow away He-Man, but he was smashed apart by Snout Spout trunk. H2O was down with a simple touch from Mermista. In fact, he was even turned into a wave that dispatched a few of the other Mutant Troopers – as well as Healer.

Polar dealt a blow to Roboto and Artilla by issuing a small electro-magnetic pulse. However, before Net could hack into their systems, Fisto punched them both right out. Roboto and Artilla were back up and running in no time.

Scale was slammed apart by Rotar and Flutterina. Flipshot finished Swarm with a small grenade. A lightning bolt from Castaspella destroyed Surge. Reflect was the last one left and he collapsed quite easily at the work of Ram-Man.

"FORWARD!" He-Man shouted.

Further down the battle field, the archers of Brightmoon unleashed wave after wave of arrows, each one enchanted and exploding. Bow was leading this group, along with Glimmer and Queen Angella. Centurions fired constantly, striking the shields of the Brightmoon soldiers and protecting the archers.

"FIRE!" shouted Angella.

Bow and the legion of archers fired, their arrows firing true and never missing their mark. But still, the Centurions pressed on with their laser fire, striking harder and more vicious than before.

"We need a bigger explosion!" Bow shouted, a laser beam barely missing him.

"Madame Razz!" Queen Angella yelled out. "Here! Archers, raise your arrows!"

They did as command as Razz flew behind each arrow and tapped the arrowheads. The strength of the magic explosives increased by fifteen.

"FIRE!" Queen Angella yelled out again.

The arrows sailed through the air and struck the Centurions. Explosions roared as armor was thrown into every direction. A big plume of smoke rose up from their previous location. Glimmer was about to say something about an early successes . . . when Orcs came running through the smoke, swords and axes raised.

The Brightmoon soldiers braced themselves as the rampaging Orcs crashed into them.

Blood was splattered on the ground immediately.

Meanwhile, in a different part of the battlefield, Stridor carried King Randor past the first line. Behind him, fifteen Royal Soldiers followed, weapons blazing. Spiders came leaping at them, webs flying, legs scurrying, and eyes watching.

Stridor did its best to knock them back and away, but the Spiders were tough. They webbed up some of the Soldiers, while they outright three of them. Randor roared, cutting at them with his Honor Sword. It did some damage, but it was yanked out of his hand by a thread of webbing. He himself was then pulled down from Stridor. Hefty webs brought down the robotic horse as well.

"WE NEED BACK-UP HERE!" Randor called into his communicator. "NOW!"

There was movement from above as Randor felt his hands get webbed up. She-Ra landed right next to her father and lifted the Sword of Protection.

"SWORD TO FLAME!" she yelled out and the sword indeed began a burning flame. She waved it about. The Spiders stepped back, the fire in her hand massive and towering. They scurried, studying her and her fire. One jumped at She-Ra, but a mere kick to the face took it down.

There was a blast of wind and water then, as Snout Spout and Sy-Klone arrived on the scene. The Spiders hissed and scurried back even more. However, taking up their left flank were Snake-Men, hissing and snarling.

Randor lifted up Honor Sword and faced the Spiders. She-Ra was at his back, Sword of Protection in her hand, looking down Snake-Men soldiers. Father and daughter then leapt right into battle . . .

Skeletor came down from the stairwell, his violet cloak covering most of his body, the Sword of Darkness in his hand, Havoc Staff on his back. He turned to Catra, who was monitoring the battle on a holographic projector

"The battle goes well, Skeletor. I do not expect to be much longer before we claim victory," Catra addressed.

"The battle has only just begun, Catra. However, I agree. We will be claiming victory."

Skeletor looked to the Sorceress and her family. He brushed back his cloak to reveal the Sword of Deception.

"Back where it belongs," he cackled. "The Hall of Secrets was just not the place for it." He laughed hard at this. "Neither are the other items up there given to Grayskull by the Ancients. But all in due time . . . first, I need to put this sword to good use."


	3. Ascension

Chapter Three: "Ascension"

The sounds of battle echoed into the throne room – explosions, yelling, laser fire, and whatever else. Teela anxiously pulled at her invisible moorings, but to no avail. She was stuck. Every attempt at pulling herself free was met with complete and utter failure. Her eyes went to Addison, who had been crying loudly.

"Evening already?" Skeletor wondered, his attention turning from the holographic display of the battle outside the old stone walls. "Beast-Man, bring her in."

Beast-Man bowed low, then walked out of the throne room and through the foyer. Skeletor waited impatiently as Beast-Man returned with Melog in chains.

"What are you going to do with me?" asked Melog as she was chained to the floor by Catra and Marzo.

"Calm yourself," Skeletor snarled. "And get on your knees!"

Melog complied. Skeletor stepped behind her. He pulled out both the Sword of Darkness and the Sword of Deception and held them above her back, the tips of the blades mere inches above her body.

"Hordak's last lesson," Skeletor announced. "A spell of great difficulty, but one I can achieve. You were given a small portion of the power of Grayskull, Melog. I'm here to take it back."

"No! Please!"

Skeletor began to mutter an incantation. Teela stared at Melog. With the exception of the red hair and the face, she looked very much like Adora. Melog had once been nothing more than basically a mud version of Faker to She-Ra, but it was the power of Grayskull that gave her new life.

Melog screamed in agony as her body began to glow green. Skeletor continued the incantation.

"PLEASE! NO! STOP!" Melog shouted.

"Addison, close your eyes . . ." Teela told her son.

Addison did not comply. He simply stared at Melog as she continued to radiate power, Skeletor standing above her with his swords.

"Addison!"

"STOP! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!" Melog yelled again.

There was a jolt of energy between the two blades. Melog screamed again, but it quickly became drowned out. A huge lump of mud dropped from out her mouth instead.

"Ancients . . ." Man-At-Arms muttered.

There were several more sparks. Melog's body began to melt into mud, her features obscured and smearing. Addison was crying now, sobbing. He was deathly afraid that Skeletor was going to do that to him.

"Close your eyes, Addison!" Teela commanded.

Again, Addison couldn't. His sight was locked in on Melog melting into mud, trying to scream, face and features inhuman. Skeletor continued his incantation, the green light slowly beginning the fade. A silver light started to form between the blades.

Melog then dropped to the ground completely, a human-like pile of mud. The silver light was now a small sphere.

"I have it," Skeletor said then, keeping the swords in the same position.

"You monster!" shouted Man-At-Arms. "Did you kill her?"

"She lives . . ." Skeletor replied, kicking the mud figure a little. "If you call it that. Take this thing away!"

Centurions walked over and lifted Melog up. Much to their surprise, _all _of the mud residue lifted up with her. They carried her outside.

Addison was sobbing.

"And now . . . Grayskull . . ." Skeletor stated. He shouted a few magic words and pulled the swords apart. The sphere exploded, sending a pulse wave throughout the room. There was a sound much like thunder that echoed through the throne room.

The pits opened further. The wall behind the throne clanged open, revealing the Great Eye of the Universe. Status of the Elders rose up along the sides of the chamber. Two tablets lifted out on both sides of the throne.

Skeletor lifted the Sword of Deception and let loose a crimson beam at the Great Eye. The Great Eye glowed red hot for a moment, then returned to normal.

"What have you done?" asked Man-At-Arms.

Skeletor walked over to the family of four. There was the sound of a massive explosion outside, but he ignored it.

"I have altered the way the Great Eye works. Instead of at midnight, it shall open to me at sunset. Brilliant, isn't it? We can all thank Hordak, who told me how to do this." Skeletor then looked at the sobbing Addison. "You, boy . . ." Skeletor began, studying the child. "What is your name?"

"Addison," said through frightened sobs.

"Addison?" asked Skeletor. "Like . . . 'Adam's son?' Is your father Prince Adam?"

"No -" Teela began.

"Yes," Addison answered.

"Addison!" Teela cut in, but Skeletor waved his hand at her. Her mouth was magically sealed shut.

"Are you frightened of me, boy? Do you fear me?"

Addison nodded quickly.

"Good," Skeletor replied. "As you should. But I will not harm you. Instead . . . we're going to have some fun." Skeletor suddenly pictured Alicia and Miguel, the Earth-children, and how he had pathetically helped them. Anger built within him.

"What?" asked Addison, face red, eyes still red with tears.

Teela pulled hard against the invisible bindings, but again, to no avail.

Addison was drawn forth, though still in mid-air and still unable to move.

"I'm your great uncle, Addison. I think it's time we played a game."

Addison suddenly began spinning in place. He was tipped onto his side and started both rolling and spinning in a circle.

"Having fun, boy!?" shouted Skeletor with a mad laugh, the Havoc Staff pointed at him the whole time.

"SKELETOR! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" roared Man-At-Arms, struggling against the bindings.

"Oh, but we're just having fun, Duncan. Aren't we, boy?"

"HELLLLPPP!" Addison screamed, sobbing uncontrollably as he was both rolled and spun.

"Haha!" Skeletor laughed loudly.

Still spinning and rolling, Addison was thrown up to the ceiling. Teela's eyes wide, she watched as her boy was brought within inches of the ceiling. Then, to her horror, was simply let go . . . only to be stopped inches from the floor. The spinning and the rolling began again with Addison screaming and crying, tossed between the ceiling and the floor,

"HE'S ONLY A CHILD!" Man-At-Arms shouted.

"Skeletor." The voice came from the Sorceress. Her face was wrinkled in deep concentration. "You just made your first mistake of the day."

"And what would that be?" Skeletor questioned, stopping Addison right before he hit the ground, but still spinning him around.

"You involved my grandson."

There was an explosive noise and a burst of light. The Sorceress waved her hands fast as she broke the rest of the moorings. Man-At-Arms and Teela were in motion quickly. Man-At-Arms dropped five spheres, the room filling with light and smoke. The Sorceress let loose a blast of energy at Skeletor, then waved her hand at Addison.

He landed gently in Teela's arms.

"RUN TEELA!" Man-At-Arms shouted as he and the Sorceress laid down heavy cover fire.

Teela wanted to say 'thanks,' but didn't have the time. She hefted Addison over her shoulder, heard him vomit violently, and ran out of the throne room and into one of the side corridors. It was in that moment, as what had all just happened came crashing down in her mind, that she forgave the Sorceress . . . her mother . . . for lying to her. For saving her son, her mother deserved that.

Back in the throne room, Man-At-Arms and the Sorceress were quickly being overwhelmed.

"We need to get to the high ground," Man-At-Arms said, blasting away.

"No, we need to retreat," Sorceress responded.

"What?"

He didn't get another word out as she grabbed his arm and the pair vanished in a burst of golden light, teleporting elsewhere with Castle Grayskull.

"Find them," Skeletor commanded. "SEARCH THE CASTLE!"

* * *

He-Man was thrown back from a massive explosion. He slammed against an outcropping of rocks that practically shattered against him. He was slumped down upon the ground, but was pulled out of the way by SeaHawk. SeaHawk hauled He-Man behind the outcropping.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute," He-Man replied. Another explosion went off nearby. "What was that?"

"Spydors, from what I can tell."

He-Man hoisted himself up. "This is going about as bad as I thought it would."

SeaHawk nodded. "Any bright ideas?"

"None. Our forces are draining fast and they still have fresh soldiers waiting for us."

The outcropping suddenly exploded. He-Man shoved SeaHawk out of the way as dust and debris roared all around them. "You all right?" asked He-Man.

"Fine."

Three Spydors came marching over, menacing and mechanical, weapons primed. Just as He-Man was about to call for Battle-Cat to take them away, two of the three Spydors exploded. He-Man looked over and watched as four Laser Bolts came zooming towards them, firing at will. Royal Soldiers were following close behind.

"SeaHawk, take them as far as you can. We're going to try and cut them right down the middle."

He-Man waved to the nearby Battle-Cat and he leapt onto his back. Sword of Power out and SeaHawk behind him with the Laser Bolts and Royal Soldiers, the group shoved themselves forward, striking as best they could against a line of Orcs and Goblins. He-Man did his best not kill any of them, but he did have to make some hard injuries.

He-Man was suddenly slammed to the ground by a trio of Shadow-Beasts. Battle-Cat grabbed one and tried to haul it off. SeaHawk moved to help his brother-in-law, but was intercepted by a pair of Reptons. The Laser Bolts fired and fired, unleashing beam after beam, trying to dispatch the enemies, but they too were attacked by Shadow-Beasts and Reptons.

There came then a series of explosions. Stratos and a few other Avions came down upon the Shadow-Beasts and pulled them away. Ants and Beetles swept in and held off the Reptons and Shadow-Beasts.

"We need to pull back," He-Man stated, wiping blood from his mouth.

"Agreed," Stratos replied, issuing a rocket into a group of Reptons.

He-Man and Battle-Cat rode back to the heart of the offense, followed by SeaHawk, the Insectoids, and the Royal Soldiers.

"I need a new view," He-Man told Stratos. "SeaHawk, take Battle-Cat."

Stratos lifted He-Man off of the saddle, allowing SeaHawk take his place.

For the first time, He-Man had a true idea as to what they were facing. Spread out all across the fields of Grayskull were the two armies. His own was struggling against only a third of that that Skeletor commanded. Bats and Hover Robots held the air around Castle Grayskull tightly.

"What do we do?" asked Stratos.

"I . . ."

"LOOK! The West!"

He-Man looked over . . . watched as a massive blue and white light appeared brightly on the horizon. Out from this light came an new army. He-Man smiled. The armies of Men.

Banners and flags from Arcadia, Hourglass Mountain, Fantus, the Region of Ice, Moriana, the Golden Isles, Tahrin, Ahberron, and Tagra waved in the twilight air. Horns were blown and the army rushed into the opposition.

"How many would you say?"

"Five thousand," replied Stratos. "Think it'll make a difference?"

"Could be a fighting chance."

Much to He-Man's surprise, great beings made completely out of flame appeared. The Fire-People. They unleashed their burning weapons upon some nearby Snake-Men.

Then came yet another horn call. Centaurs came running out of the portal.

"Centaurs?!" questioned Stratos. "I never thought I'd see the day!"

"It doesn't quite even the odds," He-Man noted, seeing only a few hundred Centaurs and only a few of the Fire-People. "But it will help. I see King Miro. Set me down next to him and then try and take out some of those Bats."

Stratos complied.

* * *

Skeletor watched from the entrance to Castle Grayskull as the newest development unfolded. He then turned to a nearby Centurion. "Alert Shadow Wing. The time has come."

A moment later, Shadow Wing landed on the roof of Castle Grayskull, where he was greeted by Tri-Klops, Trap-Jaw, and Spikor. "The technology laid down by the Ancients and the Cosmic Enforcers is the same that King Hiss used to make his cyber-dinosaurs back during the Second Age," Tri-Klops began to explain.

"I do not need a history lesson!" Shadow Wing snarled. "Just get to work!"

Spikor set down a series of laser-like weapons. They first fired a green line of light across Shadow Wings scars and abnormalities. This was followed by a red beam of energy that created technological components to replace them. Minutes later, Shadow Wing stood up, his right leg restored as a cybernetic limb, along with his eye and scars.

Shadow Wing stood up, roared, and leapt back into battle, carrying with him both magic and technology. The odds dropped just a little for He-Man's army.

* * *

Skeletor walked across the throne room and sat down upon the throne. The sun was setting as its last light came across Castle Grayskull, the Great Eye began to clank open. Skeletor's heart pounded. How he longed for this moment again, how he desired to once more have the power of cosmos flow through him, to be one with the celestial power of Grayskull.

The Great Eye opened, revealing the stars spread out far and beyond Eternia.

Two orange comet-like streaks of energy flew through and swept around him before slamming into his body. His body grew warm and he felt strength and power he had only known once return to him. Electricity ran along his body, expanding his senses, giving him a sense of the cosmos unknown to most.

He laughed, horribly, loudly, violently as the pure power of the universe suddenly exploded out from him. Again, Skeletor's robes were transformed, becoming gold. The great crown was laid upon his skull.

Skeletor stood up, glowing with pure amazing power.

"ONCE MORE, I AM A GOD AMONG MEN!" he declared and with that, Eternia itself shook for a moment.


	4. Descension

Chapter Four: "Descension"

Despite his newly-returned awesome power, Skeletor still could not find Man-At-Arms, Sorceress, Teela, or Addison. His vast powers aside, Grayskull was still capable of hiding secrets from him. Beast-Man, Catra, and Marzo continued to search the ancient fortress for any sign of them. Nothing new yet.

Tri-Klops was walking through the throne room when Skeletor caught his attention.

"Tri-Klops, I do believe I will be needing witnesses to my rise to power, don't you think?"

He nodded. "Yes, lord Skeletor. I agree. Would you want I to remain here?"

"No, you are needed in the battle. But . . . ah, yes . . . I do have an idea."

"Yes?"

"Those that have tried to connect to me since I became Skeletor. My family."

"I can try and have them brought here. All of them?"

"No, no . . . He-Man and She-Ra shall come here in due time. I want that. I want to break them. And SeaHawk means nothing to me," Skeletor mused. "However . . . the others . . ."

Skeletor stretched out his hand. It glowed bright green. His mind spent out across the battle, locking onto Randor, Stephan, and Miro. It then went further, to North Eternos, where he focused on Johanna, Jeremy, and Edwina. His mind moved further south, reaching Eternos itself, finding Marlena in the Palace. Then, finally, west and reaching out to Dell.

There was a bright burst of green within the throne room.

And then . . . they were there.

"Randor!?" shouted Marlena, shocked.

"Marlena . . . ?"

"Cousin, what is happening?" questioned Edwina of Dell.

"I have no idea."

"Hello family," Skeletor greeted, laughing a little.

"Skeletor!" yelled out Stephan, standing up.

Skeletor waved his hands just a little. The whole group of them was suddenly lifted into the air and – just like Duncan's family – were held in place by invisible bonds.

"I have invited you all to witness my ascension," Skeletor told them. "As you can see, I have already surpassed you all. I am beyond the flesh of mankind. This is but the beginning of my journey."

"You began your journey into madness years ago, Skeletor," Randor spat.

"Randor . . ." Miro chided. "Stop."

"Father?" questioned Stephan.

"It is not our place to judge your brother. It is not his fault that he is how is."

Skeletor laughed loudly. "Took you long enough to admit that."

"You didn't kill your mother, Keldor," Miro stated. "I never understood why you blamed yourself for that."

"You blamed me, old man!" Skeletor countered.

"I . . ." Miro paused. "I may have held it against you. Yes. But the fault was mine. I don't ask you to forgive me for that. But I do ask you to let it go. Let go of that blame I held against you."

Skeletor snarled, but said nothing.

"I should have listened to you, Keldor," Miro pleaded. "We all should have. I was so . . . so bitter after your mother died. I felt as though there was nothing in the world that could have been so wonderful as she. But I was wrong. You knew that! You knew this place existed and I mocked you for that! I am sorry, Keldor. I . . . I want you to know that."

Skeletor turned his back to him.

"What are you trying to do, Miro? Talk me down?"

"People are dying in this crusade, Keldor. There's no need for that. End it. You're the only one who can," Miro practically begged. "Please . . . I forgive you for all the things you've done. Please. I never stopped carrying about you, son. Never. Turn this around."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"End it!"

Skeletor spun around. "THEN I SHALL!"

His Havoc Staff bellowed out a red blast. It struck Miro square in the chest. He flew backwards, out of the invisible holdings, and hit the ground.

"FATHER!"

"NO!"

Skeletor walked to him and leaned close in. "What have you got to say for yourself now, old man?"

Miro gasped. "Lara . . .?" His then closed his eyes and let out a breath.

And that was the end of King Miro, son of David.

* * *

The air was filled with violence. Sky Sleds, Air Chariots, Avions, Insectoids, Fright Flyers, Talon Fighters, Wind-Raiders, and Bats all flew around each other, attacking ferociously. From the sky, Stratos had a wide view of the battle.

Forces from Arcadia, Fantus, and Tahrin were engaged with the Snake-Men and the Kobloids. Unfortunately, they were the only ones who seemed be succeeding in any sort of capacity.

The soldiers from the Golden Isles, Hourglass Mountain, and Tagra were embedded with the Reptons, Spiders, and half the Goblin legion. The Reptons, Spiders, and Goblins held their ground and were making the battle both bloody and swift.

Orcs rampaged against Brightmoon and Royal Soldiers of Eternos while Moriana and Ahberron were handling the rest of the Goblins and the Lobsterites. Again, it was not men that were successful against these foes.

The Lizards and the Insectoids contended with the Centurions and the Ilkorts, seeming to come up even with them both. The Region of Ice warriors were dealing with the Shadow Beasts, though it was a long haul. The Centaurs and the Fire-People battled the Mutant Troopers and whoever wandered from their packs. The Cave and Tree Peoples were dealing (quite poorly) with the Ilkorts. The Bats held the skies.

The Heroic Warriors, the Galactic Guardians, the Meteorbs, and the Great Rebellion were all intermixed with the rest of the soldiers and warriors, all meeting with various fits of victory and defeat.

Shadow Wing brought every significant victory to a halt.

On the surface, it could be said that things sounded evenly match, though they were far from it. The forces of evil still outnumbered the forces of good. They fought on the brink of victory, with blood shed on both sides – but mostly on those of the offensive.

The battle needed to end. Absolutely.

Stratos turned to Batros and zoomed towards his old enemy. He signaled a few others.

"BATROS!"

Batros turned to Stratos in mid-air. His teeth gleamed in the light of explosions below. The sun had long since sunk below the horizon.

"Stratos . . . so good to see you again!"

He let loose a mighty sonic scream. Stratos gritted his teeth as it penetrated his ears. He slammed right into Batros.

"That all you have?" asked Stratos.

"Nope!" shouted Buzz-Off from behind, diving at him with his axe.

Batros swung back and fired another sonic scream at Buzz-Off.

Stratos dove back Batros. Batros turned to face him . . . only to find the end of a wand in his face.

"REDUCTO!" shouted Orko.

There was a burst of blue light that fired right into Batros' mouth. Batros gasped. His scream was gone. Orko backed away and Stratos dived right into him and slammed him onto the ground.

* * *

Man-E-Faces was rapidly switching from ROBOT to MONSTER, depending on the opponent. In some cases, the ROBOT mode was better, as it allowed for more accuracy. MONSTER worked well too, as Man-E-Faces was able to use more pure aggression against his enemies.

Ram-Man soon joined his side and slammed into a pair of Spiders. They went flying back, but were tough. They quickly recovered.

"How are things going?" asked Ram-Man as he punched away an in-coming Orcs.

"Bad," Man-E-Faces returned, slamming his fists into a Repton.

"Thought so, buddy. But hey, at least if you get a black eye, you've got three other faces to switch to!" Ram-Man said with a grim smile.

There was a sudden explosion that managed to drown out Man-E-Faces' retort. Both Heroic Warriors went flying backwards. Barely moving, the Spiders and Orcs descended upon them, swords and fangs at the ready. Luckily, two massive stones smashed right into the in-coming enemies. The Orcs and Spiders were tossed back, broken and bruised.

Rokkon and Stonedar reshaped themselves, pulling Man-E-Faces and Ram-Man back from the major fighting. There, Uncle Montok stood waiting. He waved his wand, healing their wounds.

"Thanks Montok," Man-E-Faces said.

"And thanks, you guys," Ram-Man told the two Rock-Men.

"No problem," Rokkon replied.

"Back to it, then?" Stonedar asked.

Ram-Man adjusted his helmet. "Try and stop me."

* * *

Nearby, Spinnerella was contenting some Spiders of her own. Their many attempts at snagging her in their web had failed, as she managed to use her winds to rip their winds apart. This didn't stop the Spiders from charging at her.

Clamp Champ jumped in at the last minute and used his clamp to pull one away from her at the last minute. Moss Man was by his side, using vines to ensnare them. Netossa had gained their own webs and used them against the Spiders.

This momentary success didn't last long. Laser fire rained down upon them from some Bats. Despite their leader being defeated, the Bats were still quite the threat.

"I need some cover fire over here!" yelled out Vizar as Kobloids came surging at him with their clubs raised. Rio-Blast swept over, his duster flying around him as he went to work. Lasers and missiles came flying out from his weapons systems, tearing into the in-coming Kobloids.

"Thanks," Vizar stated.

"Not a problem," Rio-Blast replied. "But they're coming right at us."

"Pull back, then."

"I'm starting think we'll be pulling all the way back to Eternos soon enough," grunted Rio-Blast, weapons firing.

At that moment, Roboto and Fisto came rushing over with a legion of North Eternos Royal Soldiers. "The Royal Soldier lines are breaking," Fisto told Rio-Blast. "Something has to be done."

"Round 'em up, Fisto," Rio-Blast returned.

Roboto joined the fighting, lasers blazing hard and fast. "I agree with Rio-Blast's statement, Lord Fisto," Roboto said. "Re-group the North Eternos soldiers to this point."

"Send out a band-wave communication, then, Roboto. All North Eternos Royal Soldiers, rally here!" Fisto yelled out and punched out a nearby Kobloid. "We'll take the whole damn fight to Skeletor and make sure he pays for _all_ of his treachery."

* * *

Man-At-Arms and the Sorceress had reappeared in Space/Time Corridor. They spent most of their time doing the same as Teela and Addison – avoiding being caught by Catra. Except they did this mostly by remaining in one spot: behind one of the dead portal doors.

They remained silent, instead monitoring the situation through shared telepathy. After a few more minutes of silent hiding, the Sorceress opened the door. The Space/Time Corridor was a rather long hallway filled with various kinds of door – from simple to exotic and elaborate.

"What now?" asked Man-At-Arms.

"Catra has apparently had enough of the catacombs," the Sorceress answered. "She's heading to the first level."

"Where's Teela?"

"Safe."

"And Addison?"

"Safe for now, but we'll address him in a moment," she answered him, looking at all the various doors, studying them intently.

"What are you looking for?"

"We'll need all the help we can get," the Sorceress replied and found the door she was looking for.

"I don't understand. I thought all these were dead or locked."

"They are . . . save one."

The Sorceress placed her hands on the door handle. The door was rather simple, made out of wood, and had markings all around it. She pulled just a bit. There was a burst of light behind the door. It flew open and a cold air blew out.

"Here," she said and stuck her arm in. It seemed to vanish. Her face scrunched as she yanked and pulled at something.

Then . . . that something came free.

Evil-Lynn came tumbling out of the doorway and fell to the ground. The Sorceress slammed the door.

Evil-Lynn took in the sight of both the Sorceress and Man-At-Arms, then stood up. Her helmet was gone, her white hair exposed. Her costume was ripped here and there, but otherwise, she looked fine. Save her face . . . which was beat red with anger.

"WHERE IS HE?!"


	5. Thunder and Lightning

Chapter Five: "Thunder and Lighting"

Teela and Addison had spent the past few hours narrowly avoiding Beast-Man by hiding in various rooms, nooks and crannies throughout the southern and western portions of Castle Grayskull. Just when they thought it was safe, the pair crossed a corridor.

Beast-Man caught them.

"Addison – run and don't look back!" Teela commanded.

"Mom!"

"GO!"

Addison went running down the corridor and Teela faced off against Beast-Man. "Just leave him alone, Beast-Man."

"I don't think so, Teela. Skeletor's building a new world and we're all gonna be apart of it. You too, even."

Beast-Man leapt at Teela. Teela's foot intersected with his gut, sending him back. Beast-Man, however, rolled forward and swiped at Teela. Teela's staff took to the brunt of it, which she then slammed into his face. Beast-Man roared and lunged at her. Teela leapt up, avoiding the attack. Her feet collided with his back and then just flipped off and landed in front of him.

The clatter of Centurions told Teela that she wasn't going to be alone with Beast-Man for much longer. She took quick advantage of Beast-Man's defeat by slammed the head of the staff into his gut, then smacking his face with its end, and followed up by kicking him in the shoulder, then the knee.

She then flipped back and started running. Teela was just about to turn a corner when the wall in front of her opened right up and she found herself pulled in by invisible hands. The room was completely dark save for the light of the corridor. Beast-Man was bounding for her, along with a group of Centurions. Teela was about to jump back out of the mysterious room . . . when the wall reappeared, leaving Teela in complete darkness.

"NOO!" she screamed, slamming her palms on the wall. "NO!"

* * *

He-Man shoved away a pair of Goblins, then swiped forward with his Sword of Power, cutting their upper arms.

"He-Man!"

The champion of Grayskull spun and found his was being approached Dree-Ell, Alcon, Gepple, Meloc, Krex, Drissi, U-R, Gleep, Malik, and Kareen.

"What is going on here? What are you doing here?" He-Man questioned more harshly than he meant to.

"He-Man, the Queen has gone missing!" Dree-Ell shouted.

"So has the rest of the royal family," Drissi followed up.

He-Man looked into the heart of the battle. He waved his hand at She-Ra. She noticed and she and Swift-Wind came barreling down.

"What is it?"

"Where is father?" He-Man asked quickly. "And Uncle Stephan and Grandfather?"

"They were reported missing, but I had just assumed . . . they were lost in the chaos."

He-Man looked at Castle Grayskull. "Skeletor has them."

"You're certain?"

"Yes."

She-Ra grimed. "One of us has to get in there. We know he has claimed the power of the Great Eye."

"How do we get in, though?" asked He-Man.

"I can fly She-Ra in, but to make the flight, it can only be her. You are too heavy on me, He-Man," Swift-Wind replied.

He-Man sighed and shook his head. "Okay . . . okay."

She-Ra grabbed her brother's hand. "I'll be careful."

"Find them, She-Ra," He-Man told her, and not just meaning his relatives.

"I will. All of them. Up, Swift-Wind! Fast and strong, now!"

He-Man whistled. At that moment, as Swift-Wind flew into the warring skies, she was joined by Clobber, the cybernetic bird.

Swift-Wind flew around, above, and below Bats as he and She-Ra surged forth. A number of Avions and Insectoids dove to her location, helping to give She-Ra and Swift-Wind as safe a flight as possible. The Sword of Protection was switching between flames and a bola, striking down Bats and Hover Robots. Luckily, without the leadership of Batros, the Bats were rather disorganized.

There was a terrible, high-pitched scream from the terrible bird Screech as it left its perch upon Castle Grayskull. It was coming right at them . . . but was quickly intercepted by Clobber. The two birds went at it in the sky above the war below.

She-Ra and Swift-Wind zoomed forward.

At last, they slammed through a wall of Hover Robots, but it was hard on Swift-Wind. His landing on the roof was rough.

She-Ra leapt off of him as Centurions approached. She let loose her Sword of Protection, which sliced through one row of them. It came back to her as she deflected the blasts of another row. She then swung it at them, tearing them apart.

She-Ra led Swift-Wind into the nearest entrance, where a pair of Mutant Troopers were quickly dispatched. She-Ra then turned to Swift-Wind.

"I'm going after Skeletor, but I want you to remain here. I'm going to try and get Addison up here to you first. When I do, get him out of here."

"I understand," Swift-Wind returned.

"Thank you."

"Good luck to you, She-Ra."

She smiled thinly. "Thank you."

She-Ra then sped off, leaving Swift-Wind alone. Had she remained there for only a few seconds longer, she would have stopped Panthor from leaping upon Swift-Wind with his claws at the ready . . .

* * *

Addison ran through the doors before Beast-Man could catch up to him. It was lit up brightly, which was the first appeal to Addison. It was a fairly large chamber, with an arched ceiling. The bottom half of the walls to the left and right were all shelves, each one with rows and rows of books. Hanging from the ceiling and leaning against the top half of the wall were weapons. Pedestals stood on both side as well with amulets, crystals, and jewels on top of them. At the very end of the chamber was an open vault with a mural inside. Four empty boxes sat in the mural with a long golden staff with a crystal on the end along the bottom.

Though Addison didn't know it, this chamber was the Hall of Secrets.

There was a noise behind the door. Addison ran behind one of the large pedestals, near the open vault.

Skeletor entered with Marzo behind him.

"No sign of the child?" asked Marzo.

"Silence. The boy will be yours, as we agreed," Skeletor retorted.

"Can you not find him?"

"Grayskull still blocks my vision within its walls. Something that shall not be an issue for much longer. This is the Hall of Secrets, Marzo. All of these objects within this room were given to Grayskull by the Ancients. Their power shall now be mine."

Skeletor raised his hands. There was a flash of blue, then lightning bolts flew from his hands to all of the scrolls, weapons, amulets, crystals, and jewels. Addison curled up and held his head in between his knees as the sound of energy filled the room.

Skeletor himself was changing. His gold armor was now draped in a black cloak. As the lightning began to calm itself, he seemed taller and his eyes burned red.

"My power is greater . . ." Skeletor hissed. "Beyond compare. No other on Eternia can match my strength. And yet . . . I still can not see within Grayskull. There is more power here. More that I must seek out and make my own."

Addison was holding himself tight, thinking hard of his Mom and his new Dad. How he wished his new Dad was here in his big body and fought the bad man away.

_Addison . . . _came a voice within the boys mind. _They will find you._

Addison was too afraid to speak.

_You must get the Staff of Power and use it. You can. You know you can._ _You have to. Your Mom and new Dad don't want to lose you. No one does. You have to fight and then everything will be okay._

Hearing the shuffle of boots, Addison stood up and ran. Marzo gasped and Skeletor spun around, but both were too late. Addison grabbed hold of the Staff of Power and turned around. The crystal on the top flashed green and a burst of energy hit Skeletor square on the chest.

Skeletor went flying back.

"BOY!" yelled out Marzo.

Addison froze, his fear getting the best of him. The Staff of Power quickly started to shrink within his grasp, almost like it was a pencil.

Marzo snatched up Addison. Skeletor stood up.

"I've got you now, boy!" Marzo yelled out, holding Addison harshly in the air.

"Where is the Staff of Power?!" Skeletor roared.

Addison screamed, but found his hand pushing the now pen-sized Staff of Power into his pocket.

"It must have dropped somewhere, Skeletor."

Skeletor grabbed Addison by the hair. Addison began to cry. Marzo pulled Addison back.

"I need him intact. And we had a deal. I brought you Melog and I got a child. I expect you to honor you agreement . . . oh mighty one."

Skeletor sneered and took a step back. "Fine. But it does not matter. Whatever fit of energy the Staff of Power had unleashed was nothing."

Marzo, holding Addison hard and with a hand over the boy's mouth, walked out of the Hall of Secrets and turned left. Skeletor took another look around, then walked out and turned right. As soon as he turned a corner, there was She-Ra waiting for him.  
"Hello Skeletor. Miss me?"

Skeletor did his best impression of a smile and pulled out the Havoc Staff. "You will find that I am a far mightier opponent than the last time we battled."

She-Ra readied the Sword of Protection. "Blah blah blah."

* * *

There was yet another explosion, but Frosta raised her ice shield just in time. It shattered, but better to be hit by ice-becoming-water than parts of a Battle-Ram. Frosta sent huge columns of ice at the nearest Roton, allowing for a nearby Dragon Walker to blast it. The Dragon Walker was then attacked from above by a Fright Fighter.

Frosta grabbed the two men working the Dragon Walker and pulled them onto the ground seconds before the machine exploded. Once more, an ice shield saved them.

"GET TO SAFETY!" she yelled.

The two men pulled out the laser pistols and went to work, moving back towards the large grouping of Royal Soldiers.

The Fright Fighter swung down and started firing at the Royal Soldiers, then, killing three of them. Frosta yelled out at the Fright Fighter, but was soon being oppressed by a dozen Reptons. She could form ice fast enough.

Magic lightning bolts slammed into two of them. This gave Frosta the moment she needed. She kicked the pair nearing her, then frozen up three more. She turned to Castaspella, who rescued her, and joined her. Magic and ice were unleashed.

"Not bad," Castaspella stated.

"This is madness," Frosta sighed, keeping a score of Goblins at bay. "We need to retreat."

"You? Retreat?" questioned Castaspella, turning three Reptons into worms for the next three days. "Never thought I'd here you say that."

"This is rough, Casta."

There was another series of explosions nearby. Five Dragon Walkers were just destroyed.

Before either of them could react, the Fright Fighter went slamming down into the ground in front of them. The two moved back, joining the Royal Soldiers. Flutterina and Sweet-Bee landed with them.

"Small victories," Flutterina stated.

"Best we can hope for," Sweet-Bee added.

* * *

On the other side of the battlefield, Nocturna slammed his fists into a Mer-Warrior, sending him back into a trio of Mutant Troopers. Lobsterites were barreling towards him, but Nocturna acted fast. He lifted the stunned body of Peek-A-Blue and ran. Explosions and laser fire echoed around him as he rushed to Perfuma and Mermista.

"The Lobsterites have broken through the Aquatican lines," he told the pair. "Nami is calling for a fall back to that position, there."

He jerked his head to a series of large rocks, where Nami and a large number of other Aquaticans were letting loose upon the approaching enemies. Fifteen Aquaticans suddenly went running by.

"We'll do what we can to buy them all time to move back," Mermista said.

Perfuma nodded and placed her hands on the ground. Plants rose up to ensnare the in-coming Lobsterites and Mer-People. Mermista caused the ground behind the plants to turn thick and muddy, though it wouldn't mean much to the Mer-People and the Lobsterites.

A few laser blasts seared past them, one of them nicking Mermista's abdomen. She crumbled a little, but Perfuma helped her to her feet and ran with her to the slightly safer ground.

* * *

The doors flew open and Man-At-Arms came busting through, lasers and missiles blazing at the Centurions that stood within the throne room. As he did, the Sorceress and Evil-Lynn were rushing to the suspended royal family, their hands waving, mouths uttering spells. Slowly, the royal family came free and dropped to the ground.

Their first order of business was to check King Miro, confirming sadly that he was indeed dead.

Duncan handed Johanna, Dell, and Marlena lasers, which they used in concert with Randor's and Stephan's to take down Centurions left and right. Evil-Lynn and the Sorceress coupled this with magic, blocking the heavy lasers blasts and issuing lightning bolts from their hands.

"Can you tell me what's happening?" asked Randor, blasting away.

"She-Ra has confronted Skeletor. The battle wages on with heavy casualties, unfortunately to the favor of Skeletor," the Sorceress reported, firing out a lightning bolt at a Centurion. "Teela is safe, but Addison is not. Unfortunately, I can not get to him at the moment."

"And what is she doing here?" asked Marlena, indicating Evil-Lynn.

"Revenge, pure and simple. Now, it seems, I owe to the Sorceress for pulling me out of the Dimension of Darkness. I will stand you all now."

"We need to get to Addison," Man-At-Arms said then.

The Sorceress paused for a moment, maintaining a brief force field. Her face was deep with thought. "I think . . . Teela may be on it . . ."

"What do you mean?" asked Man-At-Arms, pulling her back from the battle.

"Teela is about face her destiny . . . but . . ."

"But what?"

The Sorceress blinked. "I am not sure what she will do when faced with it."

* * *

"SORCERESS!"

There was no answer, but Teela continued to bang on the wall. She screamed, punched, kicked, and all out slammed her body against the old stone walls, but could not breach them. There was one more thing she did not try and she hoped it would bring her escape.

"MOTHER! PLEASE! HELP ME!"

_You mother can not help you, Teela_.

There was a voice from behind Teela, though it was telepathic. She turned around and saw a square on the ground was missing and had been replaced by a golden light. Teela recognized it as the Pool of Power, shown to her just earlier today. It was where the Sorceress gained her powers.

The voice was strangely familiar.

"Who are you?"

_Your destiny._

"I will not become the next Sorceress. I have a fiancée and son. I will not put them through what my father and I were put through," she said without even realizing it.

_Destiny is fickle and strong, dangerous and safe. Enter, Teela, and have your _true _destiny revealed to you._

"Only if it will save my son."

_It shall, but you must act quickly. He is in terrible danger._

Teela leapt right in.

_Her vision was filled with bright foggy light, but soon enough, a figure appeared before her. As soon as the figure appeared, Teela's body changed. She became naked and pregnant. Two huge wings appeared on her back. A torch appeared in her hand. This body felt normal and familiar because . . ._

_"Because I've been like this before. I've had visions. When I was in the coma and when I was switched with Vipera . . . Ancients . . . why didn't I remember?"_

_"Because," the figure answered, "you had to forget."_

_"You are Veena."_

_"Yes. And this is my power. All around us. My time grows short, but all things must both change and die." When she said this, she brushed back a strand of hair out of Teela's face affectionately._

_"You helped me, back when I was trapped by Vipera."_

_"Part of me did."_

_"I need to help my son. Addison needs me."_

_"President Marzo has him. Marzo is a dangerous man, Teela. I had hoped that Addison would be able to escape his clutches, but it is too late."_

_"What will he do to him?" Teela asked, her voice hard, her wings flexing behind her._

_"Marzo has lived for so very long because once every one hundred years, he must absorb the complete life-force of a child. Hence why he has taken such an interest in younglings."_

_"Why children?"_

_"Their life-force is pure. He has killed hundreds."_

_Teela's grip on the torch grew tighter. "I will stop him. Once and for all. Just tell me what I need to do. I'll . . . I'll even become the Sorceress."_

_Veena smiled, but shook her head. "That will not be necessary. The wheel of destiny has been broken."_

_"What do you mean?" Teela asked._

_Veena turned her back to her. "Your place is not with the Order of the Goddess. A secret meeting was held not long after the incident with Vipera. The Sword of the Ancients was lost, but a decree was made. Your destiny was not to become the next Sorceress. Your mother was not told, however, for we feared it would put Castle Grayskull would be placed in danger. If she was told of your new destiny, then she would be able to tell you the truth of your lineage. And that would have put Castle Grayskull at risk for attack by Hordak."_

_Teela nodded. "What is my new destiny, then?"_

_Veena turned around, with something in her hands. "You can thank the Ancients for this."_

_Teela smiled. She grasped the object in Veena's hand and suddenly was shot back up._

Teela was propelled out of the Pool of Power. She landed squarely on her feet, her body back to normal. The wall was quickly moving away, releasing her from the room. Teela stepped out, ready to battle. In her hand was the Sword of the Ancients.


	6. Battle

Chapter Six: "Battle"

"Don't worry, boy," President Marzo sneered, "this won't hurt a bit."

"What are you going to do?" Addison asked through choked sobs.

Marzo smiled. "Don't want to ruin the surprise." The shyster pulled his crimson amulet. It glowed just a little. He began to whisper into it, the amulet glowing brighter and brighter at its core. He held it close to Addison's face.

"MARZO!"

They both turned to see Teela standing in the doorway of the small room, the Sword of the Ancients in her hand, jaw clenched, one hand balled into a fist.

"Step away from my son!"

Marzo swept Addison in his arms. "I don't think so!"

"MOM!"

"This little bastard's going to make me live another one hundred years!"

"Put him down. This is your final warning."

"No."

Teela held out the Sword of the Ancients. The runes began to glow blue at her command. It was a tricky weapon, one that she was at long last able to understand.

Addison vanished from Marzo's grasp and reappeared behind Teela.

"Wait outside honey. If anyone comes, yell out, okay?"

Addison nodded and ran outside the room. Teela took a step towards Marzo. Marzo's amulet flared up and unleashed a bolt at Teela. Teela swung the Sword of the Ancients to block it, then jumped. She landed right in front of Marzo. The Sword of the Ancients swung through, smashing into the amulet. There was burst of red light and energy. The amulet exploded and all the pieces fell to the ground.

Marzo swung to strike Teela. Teela thrusted the Sword of the Ancients.

"I'm sorry," she said to him as the blade entered his body. "I didn't want to do this . . . but you'll never hurt another child again . . . bastard."

She withdrew the blade, but Marzo was still standing.

"Foolish girl," he snickered. "You truly think that I haven't been run through before?"

"Not by this sword."

The Phoenix Rune glowed red hot.

Marzo went stiff. His body began to glow. Red energy flared across his eyes. Orange smoke rose from his pores. Before her very eyes, Marzo's body aged thousands of years in matter of seconds until there was nothing left but a smoldering pile of dust.

Teela wiped his blood from the Sword of the Ancients then ran outside, where Addison was waiting impatiently. She pulled him in for a tight hug.

"I'll never leave you alone again," she told him, tears running down her cheeks.

"You promise, Momma?"

"Promise, baby."

* * *

The battle with Skeletor was fierce. She-Ra swung her sword and moved with lightning speed, but Skeletor was fast. Faster than ever before. She was hardly a match for him, really. Her Sword of Protection would strike at him, only to be deflected by the Havoc Staff. He then try and blast her in the seconds betweens strikes. She-Ra had taken the brunt of one such blast, but had – barely – been able to shrug off the rest.

Skeletor deflected the Sword of Protection, then smacked She-Ra abdomen with the end of his Havoc Staff. She-Ra staggered back and was then blasted again. She took it and this allowed Skeletor a few moments to move back. She-Ra leapt, Shield of the Great Rebellion taking the next few bursts of power.

She-Ra dodged the next bolt and before Skeletor could attack again, she swung forward and hit his side with her foot. This gave her a chance to come again with the Sword of Protection and strike at him. The sword was blocked by the Havoc Staff. She slammed the Havoc Staff up, and then came in for a thrust. Skeletor blasted her again and She-Ra was thrown back.

Lightning fired out from Skeletor. She-Ra held up the Sword of Protection and the Shield of the Great Rebellion, both shearing off the lightning. The walls took the attack, blasting dirt and dust into the air around She-Ra. Skeletor quickly halted his lightning and then slammed She-Ra with a telekinetic burst. She-Ra held up against it, but her weapons vibrated violently against the invisible relentless push from Skeletor. The walls, ground, and ceiling shook.

"You can not stop me, She-Ra. None can. Surrender your blade to me and I will kill you quickly."

"I'd rather throw myself into the Abyss," She-Ra retorted.

She-Ra leapt back, instantly ending Skeletor's push. She ran back towards him, faster than he expected. She thrusted her sword at him, which he blocked. He blasted at her, but she ducked down and slammed her fist into his chest. Skeletor seemed unaffected by this and blasted her again. She-Ra took the brunt of this, but still managed to remain on both legs.

The Sword of Protection sliced at Skeletor's skull and crown, but he backed at just the right moment. He fired another barrage of lightning bolts at her, but She-Ra was able to strive off most of them. Skeletor swept forward and flat out kicked in her face. She-Ra tumbled back, swung the Sword of Protection, founding it was blocked, then was hit by the lightning again, this time point-blank.

She-Ra withheld her screams, but agony filled her body. She pulled herself back, her body smoldering in some parts. She coughed and watched as the Havoc Staff was about come down upon her -

It was suddenly blocked by another blade.

"You really need to leave my friends and family alone, bone-brain."

It was Teela, with the Sword of the Ancients in hand and Addison right behind her.

Skeletor was so stunned he would have blinked had he had eyelids.

She-Ra was up in a flash. She slid her shield to Addison, then slammed her shoulder into Skeletor, pushing him away from them.

"Stay out of danger, Addison!" Teela shouted, her son holding the shield close and leaning against the wall. She joined She-Ra as the Princess of Power hacked away at Skeletor, her blade meeting with the Havoc Staff at each swipe.

Teela deflected a few bursts of lightning, then slammed the Sword of the Ancients against the Havoc Staff. She recognized Skeletor's outfit and knew immediately he had absorbed the power of the Great Eye. The last time he had done with this, He-Man destroyed the Havoc Staff, which took the power away from Skeletor. Doing it again my just be the trick.

The Sword of the Ancients dug deep into the Havoc Staff, but didn't slice through it. A thick dent was revealed when she pulled back. Skeletor jerked his head to the point of damage.

He shoved Teela back and against the wall. It was all She-Ra needed.

The Sword of Protection followed up exactly where Teela had left off. The staff broke in two. She-Ra then swept the sword up and sent it right through the ram's head, cleaving it in two.

The Havoc Staff fell to the ground in pieces. There was an explosion of energy and light . . . but after it dimmed a few seconds later, Skeletor was completely intact.

"You really think I would make the same mistake twice?" he questioned, his body seeming to become like smoke. "Our business is not finished yet . . . but I have more conquests to claim."

Skeletor vanished in a burst of black smog.

"Come on, Swift-Wind is waiting to take Addison out of here," She-Ra told Teela.

"That way is blocked by Centurions. They're all over the place."

"Then where?" asked She-Ra, trying to ignore the pang of worry in her stomach at the thought of Swift-Wind coming under attack. He was smart and fast. He would be okay.

"Throne room. The Sorceress contacted me already, told me they had part of it secure."

"Let's go then."

* * *

Skeletor reappeared in the vast catacombs beneath Castle Grayskull. Using his new found skills from the Ancients, he sailed past the traps and illusions, moving quickly from passage to passage. The catacombs were a maze made of ancient stones, looking to throw him off-guard. Skeletor was not so easily defeated. Not anymore.

After a few minutes longer than he had hoped, he arrived in the center of the catacombs. Before him sat a crystal structure. Sitting in the center of it was a glowing blue orb. The power of the Elders. He whispered various incantations as he neared it. The crystals seemed to dim as the orb began to glow brighter.

Skeletor placed his hands upon the orb. The entire chamber went white as the power of the Elders filled him. Castle Grayskull shook. Far off, the Great Towers went completely dark and thundered rolled above them. The School of Wisdom quaked for a moment.

Skeletor released the orb, which was now completely black. It fell to the ground like a stone and Skeletor stood in the center of the chamber, glowing silver with power. It was so much; such incredible magic was within him now that it would take him several long moments to collect himself and to understand all the powers that he had taken.

* * *

He-Man felt the Sword of Power weaken for just a moment. He knew exactly what had happened. Skeletor took the power of the Elders. Frustration grew within him. Everyone he loved was standing in that castle he had sworn to protect . . . and standing between he and them was an army of incredible strength and power.

He fists pummeled a nearby Repton, his foot connected with a Goblin, his Battle-Axe cut into the leg of a Goblin. He-Man yelled out in a battle rage as he slammed his fists on the ground and toppled seven in-coming Lobsterites. His feet and fists handled them from there.

"I need to get in there," he told Battle-Cat, who remained behind him at every turn.

Battle-Cat brought down an approaching Spider. "How?"

"I'm working on that. Gwildor said the Cosmic Key couldn't penetrate Skeletor's shroud of darkness. Can you manage a charge through this army?"

Battle-Cat looked forward. "Maybe."

"All right, then - "

The ground rumbled as Shadow Wing slammed down into their path. The cybernetic dragon roared to the heavens, flames issuing from his mouth. He snarled and growled at He-Man.

"Can you slay thee? Can you slay the great Dragon Shadow Wing?"

He-Man grimed. "I can certainly try."

* * *

"GET DOWN!"

Flipshot smashed right into Sagitar as a pair of missiles from a Land Shark flew right over head. The explosions thundered nearby, but hit practically nothing. "You all right?" asked Flipshot.

"Fine, just getting tired," Sagitar replied, standing up. The Land Shark was quickly reloading, but was suddenly blasted into smithereens by Artilla.

"What's the good news, Artilla?"

"There is none," replied Artilla. "Our lines have been shattered, though many cells are holding out. Despite this, we are still being overrun. We need to regroup and either retreat or develop a new strategy."

Flipshot fired off a few laser rounds. "Doesn't sound like that much of a good time."

There was a mighty wind from behind them suddenly. Rotar arrived with Extendar and Snout Spout flanking him. Water roared out of Snout Spout's trunk, pushing Reptons into each other. Extendar snagged a few Spiders and swung them into the air.

"We need to pull back!" came the command of Hydron. "We're re-grouping with two of the other cells!"

Flipshot, Artilla, Sagitar, Extendar, Snout Spout, and Rotar all laid down cover fire as they backed away, meeting with a group of Royal Soldiers, Hydron, and Kayo. The Reptons and Spiders were closing in fast, with Ilkorts behind them.

Another cell, this one being led by Tuskador contained Gwildor, and soldiers from Tahrin and Arcadia came barreling forth. Tuskador heaved a few of the Spiders into the air, while Gwildor let loose some poorly aimed laser fire.

"We're still being beaten back here," Flipshot told Hydron grimly. It was a tone Hydron had never heard from his friend and partner. "I don't know how much longer we can last."

Hydron sighed and looked to Castle Grayskull. "As long as we need to."


	7. Smoke and Flame

Chapter Seven: "Smoke and Flame"

"SWORD TO SHIELD!"

The Sword of Protection expanded, becoming a massive shield that aided She-Ra, Teela, and Addison in crossing the throne room. Centurions fired heavily at them, but the others laid down cover fire and after a number of close calls, the trio were reunited with the group.

"Mother!" called out Teela, wrapping her arms around the Sorceress for the first time. The Sorceress embraced her daughter tightly.

Marlena looked quizzically at Randor, who just perked an eyebrow.

"Explanations later, your highnesses!" Man-At-Arms said then, firing at even more Centurions as they marched in.

"Is that King Miro?" asked Teela, pulling Addison away from the fallen body.

"Grandfather . . ." She-Ra whispered.

"Yes," Stephan said then and pulled a cape over his father. "Skeletor killed him."

"Skeletor will be the next to die," Randor said then, much to the shock She-Ra and Teela. They had never heard Randor speak in such a way.

The Sorceress suddenly gasped. "No . . . NO!"

"What is it, Teelana?" questioned Man-At-Arms, again garnering curious looks from those around them.

"Skeletor . . . he's found the Pool of Power . . ."

Teela blinked and remembered the words the Veena spoke: '_My time grows short, but all things must both change and die.'_

"Ancients . . ." muttered Teela.

* * *

Skeletor appeared like blazing smoke into the same chamber where Teela stood only a little while ago. The Pool of Power was hidden from him, but Skeletor didn't care. He raised his hand. His power forced it to appear, that glowing square of energy. The power of the Goddess-Queen Veena sat before him, lying in waiting. It was not meant for him . . . but he would have it anyway.

He raised both hands. The Pool of Power glowed brightly and the light started to lift out and pull towards him. Skeletor leaned back and concentrated on drawing the power to him, bringing it him, joining it with his already vast powers.

There was splash of energy. The Pool of Power – all of it – was drawn into Skeletor like a tremendous wave.

Skeletor laughed.

* * *

The Sorceress collapsed, her body glowing and sparks of energy flying out from her. She yelled out as power was being ripped from her.

"Teelana?! TEELANA!" Duncan shouted, halting in his firing and grabbing her shoulder.

"I'm . . . mortal . . ." she whimpered as the glowing began to fade. "My powers . . . are sapped . . ."

"All of them?" asked Teela, leaning in close.

"No . . . but most . . ." Her eyes closed heavily. "Skeletor nearly has all the powers of Grayskull. All save one." Her eyes opened and turned to the Sword of Protection. "And that may just be our final hope."

* * *

Madame Razz fell from Broom and the two of them tumbled onto the ground. Her body ached as she sat up. Broom was nearby, recovering from the fall as best he could. Fifteen Orcs suddenly appeared before them, growling and snarling, blades held high.

"Oh no . . ." Razz uttered.

The Orcs were suddenly transformed into little puppy dogs. Montok appeared before Razz and held out his hand. "Such a beautiful thing like yourself does not belong on the dirt."

Madame Razz – as war waged around her – blushed. "Oh, deary my . . ."

Kowl flew down. "We need to get to safe ground!"

"There's no such thing," stated Sy-Klone as he blew away three incoming Orcs. Mekaneck and Spinwit were by his side. "This whole thing is going to hell in a handbag."

"You guys are so pessimistic," Spinwit sighed, blasting wind into a few more approaching Orcs.

"We've lost a lot of people," Mekaneck returned, looking to He-Man.

Shadow Wing just tossed the champion of Grayskull off his neck. He-Man landed safely, but Shadow Wing was so much stronger and larger than He-Man . . .

"Come on, He-Man, get – what the?!"

There was a white disc appearing along the southern front of the battle. It glowed bright and hot. Monteeg was closest to it and turned to the growing anomaly.

"What is this?" Monteeg questioned, stepping close to it, his Orcs behind him growling at it.

Out of the white disc of energy came Pelicor and the Woodsman.

"This looks like the right spot," the Woodsman declared. "Hello gentlemen."

"Lot of bad guys here," Pelicor followed up.

"Oh, tons."

"Looks like our boys could use some help," Pelicor said.

"And you're it?!" laughed Monteeg. "Then you are surely finished!"

"Oh no, sir, we're not it. We were just the middlemen. _This_ is our help."

From out of the portal came a thousand arrows, each one striking their targets. Then came forth figures in robes, sweeping across the ground and into the battle with speed and ease.

The Elves of Dellos.

Prince Lorn led them forward, shouting Elvish words that drowned out the roar of the Orcs. Short swords and magic were then wielded, slamming into the enemy soldiers.

After the Elves finished flowing out from the portal came the tell-tale hiss of the Cats. King Paw and Kittrina leapt out, spears and blades in motion, ripping through the lines. Thousands of Cat warriors scrambled and descended upon Skeletor's terrible army.

The massive Cat army stopped coming out from the portal.

Then came the roar of the Bears.

King Jade thundered out into the surging battle, backing up his allies. Clubs and slings went to work immediately, taking down anyone they identified as an enemy of peace.

Right behind the long lines of Bears came Trolls and Widgets, adding themselves into the allies of Eternos and the army of He-Man.

Last – but certainly not least – came the cry and the roar of a hundred Dragons. Granamyr flew out from the portal, backed by the rest of his massive race. When the final tail of the last Dragon exited the portal, did it close.

Three Dragons crashed into Shadow Wing, pulling him away from He-Man.

"HE-MAN!" Granamyr roared, casting down flames upon those that approached.

"I . . . I can't believe this . . ." He-Man said, smile wide.

"You sent a guardian of nature and a member of the most isolationist races to us," Granamyr told He-Man. "If anyone could show us the error of our ways, it was them."

He-Man nodded and bowed. "My greatest thanks, Granamyr."

Master Sebrian came running up behind He-Man. "Your allies are breaking the enemy lines. These Elves seem to even be casting a rejuvenate spell, helping our own soldiers."

"Master Sebrian, I need you to telepathically contact the Heroic Warriors, Galactic Guardians, and Great Rebellion. Have them come here immediately. We'll gather here, then make our final charge to Castle Grayskull."

Sebrian pressed his hand to his forehead and began to call out to them.

"Granamyr, would might stay here and securing the area?"

"But of course, He-Man."

* * *

Skeletor flowed into the throne room, his body covered in black robes, even his crown gone. He looked like Death. He turned to Beast-Man, Catra, and Tri-Klops.

"I understand we are having difficulties outside," he said. When he spoke, it was not like normal. It was as though three voices were speaking – one was his normal, high-pitched voice; another was darker and deeper; and a third sounded like Keldor. "Deal with them. Let He-Man come to me."

The trio bowed and walked outside. Skeletor turned to the royal family and their allies.

"And so it comes down to this," he hissed at them, retrieving the Swords of Darkness and Deception from his cloaks. "Centurions, stand down. I will attend to the family."

"Children, behind us," Randor commanded, standing in unison with Marlena, Duncan, Teela, Evil-Lynn, Stephan, the Sorceress, and Johanna. Dell, Edwina, Addison, and Jeremy stood behind them, heads lowered.

"Evil-Lynn . . . welcome back."

"You should have killed me, Skeletor."

"Yes. Years ago."

"Let us be done with it then," She-Ra interjected. "Once and for all!"

The group surged at Skeletor as the children rushed behind one of the statues of the Elders for safe cover.

Skeletor laughed and issued forth great lightning bolts. She-Ra and Teela did their best to deflect each one with their blades.

Man-At-Arms let loose blasts of laser fire along with Stephan and Johanna. Randor, She-Ra, and Teela slammed their swords against Skeletors. Evil-Lynn and the Sorceress used what little magic they had.

With a burst of golden light, it was all rendered useless. The whole group were thrown to the ground, writhing in pain.

"LET THIS BE THE END!"

There was a tremendous explosion outside. Tri-Klops shouted into the throne room.

"THEY'VE BROKEN THROUGH OUR LINES!"

"Then stop them!" Skeletor barked.

She-Ra stood up and let out a blast from the crystal on the Sword of Protection. It struck Skeletor square in the chest. Skeletor staggered and allowed for King Randor and Teela to move in and attack with speed that surprised even Skeletor.

They moved quickly, keeping him distracted, keeping him busy, not allowing him to do anything else but fight them. It was their only hope . . .

* * *

Outside, the explosion was five Spydors and seven Rotons that were sitting in front of the last defense of the land-bridge. After these vehicles were dispatched, He-Man, Battle-Cat, the Heroic Warriors, the Great Rebellion, the Galactic Guardians, and the Meteorbs stood ready to attack the opposition – the Evil Warriors, the Mutant Enforcers, the Snake-Men, and the Horde – plus their various allies.

Frosta quickly went to work cooling off the flames to allow them passage, but one enemy took the initiative. Evilseed rose from the ground right in front of Moss Man.

Moss Man stepped up and placed his hands into the ground. Before he could act, Evilseed stepped forth, turned his hands into vines and shot them . . . right into Moss Man's chest.

"NO!" roared He-Man.

Moss Man was starting to turn brown. "Not like this . . ." he gasped. "And not by you!"

"Too late, old guardian!" Evilseed laughed.

Moss Man placed his hands onto the vines and concentrated. His whole body was brown and ashy now. The vines exploded. Evilseed tumbled back, but was still alive.

Moss Man gasped and fell to the ground. He-Man jumped off Battle-Cat and was joined by some of the others, including Woodsman and Perfuma.

"Don't die on us . . . "Perfuma practically begged.

Moss Man attempted a weak smile. "All things wither . . . all things blossom . . ."

With that, Moss Man gave one final heave and then . . . was dead.

A long tortuous moment passed, then He-Man turned to the others with his jaw clenched and his eyes sparkling with tears. The fires were gone, leaving them plenty of room to attack.

"Take 'em."

Just like that, the final battle between these mortal enemies began.


	8. Rohanna'Rota  One: War

Chapter Eight: "Rohanna'Rota – One: War"

Moss Man was dead.

From his death came anger. Pure and simple fury. Between these bitter enemies, these terrible nemeses, these mighty of rivals . . . there came about conflict so very brutal and raw. The forces of Eternos, the forces under He-Man's command, went forward and launched themselves in war with those that would see the world suffer Moss Man's fate.

Grief unites. Even those who knew Moss Man only a few days felt the ripple of his falling within their hearts.

The battle began.

Orko, Castaspella, and Madame Razz pointed to Snake-Face. Before his snakes could even fire from his face, all three launched the same spell at him. His features flashed green.

"What?! My powers!" he cried out.

Catra leapt out from behind Snake-Face and slammed SeaHawk right onto the ground. Straddling his stomach, she flashed her claws.

"Pretty little She-Ra won't like it if her pirate husband has all sorts of ugly scars, will she?"

"Haven't you heard, Catra? I'm the king now."

Before Catra could strike, he grabbed her abdomen and pulled her off of him. She rolled onto her feet and hissed at SeaHawk. SeaHawk pulled out a sword, but she jumped at him, knocking it out of his hand. She ripped at his shirt, tearing the front of it completely off.

SeaHawk slammed his impact ring into Catra, sending her back. Catra was about to jump back at it, but Angella stood in the way. Catra hissed again and went to pull down her mask to transform into Clawdeen.

"I don't think so," Queen Angella said, blasting at the mask. It went flying out of Catra's hands and into the ground some twenty feet away. "That doesn't even belong to you. Now . . . fight like a lady."

Catra raced toward Angella. Angella punched her straight in her face. Catra fell right down.

"Wow," SeaHawk commented with a grin. "Nicely done."

Angella smiled. "She needed it."

Karg made to intercept He-Man, but a sudden BANG! echoed through the air. His hook went flying off into the air. All three turned and watched as Lubic stepped up, shotgun in his hand.

"Go on, He-Man, you got a job to do!"

He-Man nodded and he rushed off with Battle-Cat. Karg pulled his laser and fired, but Lubic dodged it.

"I said it once and I'll say it again: NO BODY TAKES POTSHOTS AT LUBIC!"

Spikor punched Roboto for a third time, but the android just seemed to take. He stumbled back at the fourth punch, then fell completely down on the fifth. Spikor laughed violently and stood right above him, his trident ready to render Roboto inert.

"So, tell me, why aren't fighting back? Logic circuits telling you there's no use?"

Roboto looked Spikor up and down, then placed a finger on Spikor's ankle.

"Electro-magnetic frequency established," Roboto reported loudly. "Counter Electro-magnetic pulse activating."

"What?"

Spikor blinked as his armor fell completely off, revealing his nearly naked and quite skinny body underneath. Roboto stood up quickly, shoving the weaponless Spikor back, then blasting him with a stun beam. Spikor collapsed to the ground.

Clawful looked for Rokkon, who had goaded him into battle with a few energy beams. However, quite surprisingly, Rokkon was nowhere to be found. Spinning around, however, he found a massive rock heading right towards him. The impact was monumental.

Clawful went staggering back as Rokkon transformed into his humanoid form. Before Clawful even had the chance to unleash his claw upon him, Rokkon punched him in the stomach, then in the face. Clawful went spiraling back. One final kick took down the Lobsterite.

Optikk blasted Hydron back, sending him back onto the ground. As the leader of the Galactic Guardians began to pick himself up, Butthead came running at him with all of his might. Optikk was quite engaged with Vizar at this point, but Hydron was ready to get back into the game.

Butthead picked up his pace, feet moving quickly, increasing his momentum . . .

Tuskador ran right into him, his armor absorbing the impact, his tusks knocking the Mutant into the burnt hulk of a Land-Shark. His head got immediately stuck.

Scorpia swung her tail at Flutterina, but seemed to miss the flying female each time. "Where are ya? I'm gonna get ya soon . . ."

"Right here, big boy."

The scorpion-like woman swung around, but for some strange reason, kept spinning around. In fact, she was spinning faster and faster. So fast, that Scorpia was flying off the ground. Then, the spinning stopped and she crashed to the ground, unconscious.

"Nice job, Flutterina," Sy-Klone complimented.

"You too."

"So, what do you have planned after we face down certain destruction?"

"I'll buy you a drink."

A dozen webs quickly overcame them then, gumming up Sy-Klone and sticking up Flutterina's wings. Webstor came skittering up, laughing and smiling. "Been a while since eaten a human . . ." Webstor stated, though sounding less scary than he thought. "Butterflies are good though."

Flutterina smiled. "Aren't they, though?"

At that moment, thousands of butterflies came down from the sky and landed on Webstor. The Spider began to panic, arms and legs flailing as he tried to get them off. He fired his webbing at them, but as soon it was fired, the butterflies in that area would take flight. In minutes, Webstor had himself all webbed up.

Sy-Klone and Flutterina ripped themselves out the web.

"Guess I'll be buying _you _that drink," Sy-Klone stated.

Dragstor went flying towards Castaspella, his engines roaring and revving as he sped at her. Casta whispering a quick spell and waved her hands. A huge concrete slab appeared in front of her, causing Dragstor and smack right into it. It wasn't quite enough, as Dragstor swiftly came around from behind it.

However, it gave Casta the moment she needed to start another spell. As soon as Dragstor was within range, the spell was cast. Dragstor armor fell completely off . . . and then fell asleep.

"GRIZZLOR!" roared Bow, heading towards the mass of fur and fury.

Grizzlor spun around, snarling and growling. Bow eyed him over. He had been waiting for this moment since Grizzlor took his eye back during the battle at the Fight Zone. Now, however, with the eye restored, he wondered just how he should handle this.

Kowl flew over and landed on Grizzlor's face, punching and kicking at him. Bow whistled and Kowl was away in a flash, Grizzlor trying to reach at him. Bow, however, pulled out a pair of arrows and fired them off one right after the other. Two robes flew around Grizzlor's wrists and ankles, pulling them together and tightening them. Grizzlor fell to the ground.

Bow then pulled out another arrow, this one with a sphere on the end. He tapped the sphere, and then fired the arrow. Halfway to Grizzlor, the arrow broke away and the sphere went sailing. Out from the sphere came a pair of mechanized blades that immediately began to shave all of Grizzlor's fur straight off.

"I thought about killing you," Bow stated as the sphere came to a rest at his feet. "But I think having you humiliated is a far better fate."

Two-Bad had Man-E-Faces in a full-nelson, laughing as he struggled against the hold. "Been a while since we've had the chance to take down our favorite Heroic Weirdo," Tuvar stated.

"Far too long," Baddhra concurred.

Man-E-Faces went into ROBOT mode and began to analyze the situation logically, looking for pressure points in Two-Bad's body. His foot hit back at right above the Tuvar's ankle. Tuvar dropped the hold just enough for Man-E-Faces to strike between the ribs and the shoulder. Man-E-Faces then slipped in MONSTER mode and ripped free from Baddhra's grasp. He pulled away and before Two-Bad could respond, Man-E-Faces unleashed a barrage of fists upon them, ending the conflict quickly.

While Tri-Lock and Artilla exchanged heavy fire, Spinwit did his best to avoid laser beams from Tri-Locks brother, Bi-Lock. There was a sudden yelp from Artilla as he took a shot straight onto the chest and went flying to the ground, his chest plate hanging open, wires flaying about.

Spinwit dove behind a hunk of debris as both Tri-Lock and Bi-Lock unleashed their fire-power on him now. His mind searched for a solution . . . then found one. His extended the wind blades on his arms and began to spinning them. Spinwit then jumped onto the debris and as the laser beams pierced the air towards them, the blades reflected the beams, sending them to the brother of the opponent. Bi-Lock and Tri-Lock were on the ground, victims of each others lasers.

Spinwit rushed to Artilla.

"You all right?"

"Primary functions on-line, but systems remain at 45 percent capacity."

Spinwit patted his shoulder. "I got your back, buddy. Don't worry."

"I don't think so," came the voice of Negator, a computer pad in his hand. "As we speak, I am hacking into his systems, about to take control of his body."

All of a sudden, there was a flash of blue and Negator took another step and seemed to fall into the flash of blue. A moment later, he reappeared fifteen feet from the ground and dropped quickly. Gwildor scuttled right over and pumped the villain with a sleep agent.

"That'll take care of him," Gwildor said to Spinwit.

Multi-Bot launched himself at Spinnerella, but she ducked at just the right moment. As he landed and began to rearrange himself, she unleashed her scarves upon him, wrapping around various parts of his body. She then began to spin rapidly, pulling Multi-Bot apart. Robotic pieces went flying across the battlefield, leaving him rather defeated.

Goat-Man charged towards Rio-Blast. Shaking his head, Rio-Blast opened his chest and launched two missiles into the ground. Goat-Man went flying into the air. As soon as he landed, Rio-Blast hit him with two stun lasers, putting him down for a good long while.

Rio-Blast then turned to Strong Arm, who was giving Clamp Champ a good bit of trouble. A few blasts to Strong Arm's gave Clamp Champ the edge he needed. His clamp went into motion, snagging hold of the large arm and using to toss Strong Arm into the Twistoid, who was giving the beat down to Rotar.

The two collided and Rotar spun them both around and right into each other again.

Leech managed to knock the knees out from Glimmer, causing her to collapse. He moved before she could, looking to suck in some of that amazing life-force of hers. Just as his suction-cup like hands moved onto her flesh, however, Glimmer put up a force field. As soon as he touched the force field, intense energy ran right into him and Leech fell back, immobilized.

Glimmer stood up, placed magical bindings on Leech, then turned around . . . only to find Mosquito staring her down. He snickered as he began to move forward.

Then, he was frozen in a block of ice.

"These guys just never learn," Frosta said with a smile on her face.

"Guess not."

Hoove swung his leg towards Kayo, but Kayo dodged it, slid forward and went to punch Hoove in the face . . . only to find that Hoove's helmet shut. Hoove kicked again, getting Kayo right in the abs. Kayo staggered back, feeling sore and bruised.

Hoove went to kick again, but Kayo grabbed his foot and used it as leverage to push him to send him back and onto the ground. Hoove started to stand, but Kayo yanked the helmet off and punched him in the face. Hoove's eyes rolled back and he fell back down.

Octavia's tentacles flew out and rapidly wrapped around Mermista's arms and legs, pulling her close to her body. Octavia smiled and pulled out a knife.

"Ready to join Daddy?" she laughed.

"Not yet."

Mermista's feet were instantly transformed into the mermaid's tail and she slapped it against Octavia's chest. Octavia was thrown back, dropping the knife and freeing Mermista. Mermista landed, transformed back into human mood, then lifted her glowing blue hands.

Octavia stared to recover, then slowed. She felt so dry and dehydrated all of a sudden. As this quickly continued, she weakened and passed out.

Saurod fired energy from his mouth at Rokkon, but it was all deflected off as the Rock-Man threw himself at the bounty hunter. He smashed into Saurod, changed into humanoid form, and punched him a few times, taking Saurod out of the battle quickly.

Blade swung at Pelicor's sword. Pelicor blocked it and deflected the attack. However, Blade struck again, this time with both swords. Pelicor's own sword flipped out from his hand and Blade slashed at Pelicor's wing. The Pelicon stepped back. Blade moved forward, but Pelicor leapt up, put his talon-like foot onto Blade's face and pulled it into the ground.

Entrapa sent four devices similar to bear-traps at Netossa. Netossa produced a quick springy net that caught and repelled the traps, sending them right back at Entrapa. Each one collided with her, rendering her unconscious.

Lizorr was punched, kicked, and pushed onto the ground rather quickly by Flipshot. Flipshot turned around . . . and found Ninjor standing in his way.

"We are due for a rematch," Ninjor stated.

"Love to . . ." Flipshot said, then backed up. "But let's face it, I got lucky last time. This time, I prefer a stand-in."

Nocturna appeared in Flipshot's place.

"Good evening."

The battle between Ninjor and Nocturna began immediately.

Vultak dropped from the sky and crashed hard on the ground below. Sweet-Bee landed above him, smiling. "Silly bird-brain, thinking that you can outmatch a bee."

"Bees are easy to smash," Quakke said then, appearing behind her.

He swung his Grabatron Meteormace, but she ducked it easily.

"Maybe," she replied, "but we also stink hard."

She kicked him in the face, then struck with a sting-blast in the chest. Both Quakke and his Grabatron Meteormace crashed.

Genetix took stock of the battle, examining it with fine details. The opposition was gaining the upper hand quickly, with even the mightiest of warriors crumbling with ease. With these developments becoming more and more clear to her, she decided retreat was the best option.

However, just before she had the chance to take the shape of Cat soldier, a pair of fingers pressed against a nerve on her neck. Everything went dark and she passed out.

"That's for turning me into a woman . . . and then being such a bitch about it," Flipshot grunted.

Lizard-Man's tail intersected that of Whiplash's. The tails spun together. Whiplash pulled, yanking Lizard-Man off his feet and spinning him around. Lizard-Man moved himself, grabbed a hold of Whiplash's tail. He released his own, climbed up the tail, onto his back, then punched Whiplash in the ears. Whiplash fell to his knees.

Mantenna rushed towards Peek-A-Blue, eyes bugging. "Why are you even fighting?" questioned Mantenna, reaching her. "It's not like you have any powers that can really be used offensively."

"I'm not going to fight," Peek-A-Blue told him.

"She's called 'bait,'" said Madame Razz from above, dropping dust onto Mantenna.

All of a sudden, Mantenna began to shrink down to the size of ant. Peek-A-Blue picked up the ant-sized Mantenna and dropped him into a jar with super-small holes poked on the top.

"BOO!"

Stinkor prepared himself. He was about to unleash his most toxic smell _ever._ He felt ready at last. His stomach burped and grumbled, his armor was ready to help mass release and target the smell. Then . . . Orko appeared before him, holding his wand.

"Haha!" Stinkor laughed. "You'll be my first victim!"

Orko said nothing and instead just pointed his wand at Stinkor. There was blur of yellow light around Stinkor then. Stinkor felt something strange, like a deep tingle, then was back to normal.

"What was that!?" he questioned.

"Oh nothing . . ." Orko replied.

Stinkor then realized what was wrong with him. He didn't smell anymore! In fact, his horrid stench had been completely replaced! He was smell . . . good! He unleashed his foul odor, but instead, it smelled like rose pedals on a sweet summer's day.

"NOOOOO!" roared Stinkor.

Then Orko launched a boxing glove at his face and Stinkor was knocked straight out.

Staghorn approached Sagitar with pure, unbridled vengeance in his eyes. To Staghorn, Sagitar was nothing more than a peace loving coward, having forced Staghorn off his world many years ago after an attempted invasion. Staghorn's career had pretty much ended there, though Flogg saw some worth with him – which gave Staghorn the chance to seek revenge against Sagitar.

"You'll pay for my dishonor," Staghorn said, producing a knife and launching himself against Sagitar.

Sagitar punched Staghorn back. "Honor is an excuse. I did what I had to do. I wouldn't let my people be enslaved by the likes of you."

"FOOL!"

Staghorn threw his knife. It hit right into Sagitar's lower right arm. Staghorn rushed forward and slammed into his enemy with his helmet. Sagitar fell back. Staghorn leapt onto his chest, knives in his hands, smiling madly.

"The end has come for you . . ."

At that moment, four new fists punched Staghorn in the back. He fell off of Sagitar. Sagitar looked up and saw his mate, Besquite, standing above him. She had been in another part of the battle for a while, but he was more than happy to see her.

She helped him up. Staghorn was already cursing and standing up. Sagitar rushed him and punched him right out.

Evilseed was a little difficult to find. Moss Man's last minute counter attack had weakened him and he needed to recover before re-entering battle. Unfortunately for him, Perfuma found him. Flowers snagged his feet and Evilseed collapsed. He tried to command them back, but his powers were too weak . . .

"You going to kill me, girl? You? Little miss sunshine?"

"No," she replied, tears in her eyes, voice tense. "It's not my place."

A huge sucker plant ripped out from the soil. Before Evilseed could even act, it sucked him right up into its pedals, then turned high to the sky. It reared back and let fly. Evilseed went shooting out, over the battle below, and into the Evergreen Forest.

He landed quite terribly, but pulled himself together as quick as he could. The sounds of battle were nearby, but he ignored them. He needed to regroup, to gather his strength . . .

"Going somewhere?"

Evilseed looked up and saw the Woodsman standing above him on a thick branch.

"Boy . . . you are nothing compared to the Moss Man."

"That's true. But that just means I have someone to look up to."

Evilseed struck out, trying an attack. Thorny vines fired at Woodsman, but he avoided them with ease.

"I'm not going to fight you," Woodsman said. "It's not my place."

"Then what? You're going to let me go?"

"No. You allowed all those trees to die with the Mothership stripped the area of trees for the army. You're going to pay for that . . . and the death of Moss Man. But I won't be the one attacking you."

"Oh? Who will?"

Woodsman spread out his arms. "Nature."

At that moment, huge roots sprang out from the ground and pressed down upon Evilseed's legs, binding them as hard as they could. The grass and flowers shot up and wrapped around his arms, holding him down. The branches of the trees came in closer to Evilseed.

The Woodsman merely watched as the Evergreen Forest finished Evilseed.

Extendar punched both of Modulok's heads, then moved to kick him. The kicks proved futile and Modulok shifted his entire body forward. Thick and razor sharp claws scrapped into Extendar's chest and abdomen, creating huge spark.

"Your hope of revenge made for a grave underestimation of my abilities," Modulok stated, his entire body covering Extendar's and going to work at it, ripping the armor apart.

An intensely high-pressured stream of water smashed into Modu's head, taking it clean off. The stream turned immediately to the second head and it was blasted off as well. Modulok's body fell completely apart. Snout Spout ran over, punted Lok's head, then tossed Modu's head into the opposite direction.

"That should take care of him for a while," Snout Spout stated, then used a wide stream of water to push Modulok's body off into the Abyss.

"Thank you . . ." Extendar gasped.

"You okay?"

"Looks worse than it actually is, I think. Looks like we got our revenge, though."

Snout Spout sighed and nodded. "Feels a little empty."

Fisto was again struck by Jitsu's hand. He tumbled back. "It's not too late, Fisto," Jitsu told his former friend. "I'm certain Skeletor will forgive you for all your years of disloyalty."

Fisto punched Jitsu in the stomach, then in the face. "When are you going to understand, Jitsu? Skeletor is evil! I've long since rejected him!"

With that, Jitsu made to strike at Fisto. Fisto was faster, however, and with all his might, punched Jitsu's hand. Both false hands exploded with a spark of magic and the crashing of mechanics. Pain shot through their bodies, Jitsu cursing and cradling his shattered appendage. Fisto, however, transferred the pain into what he was called for – his great left hook.

Jitsu went down at last.

Mer-Man made a stab at Buzz-Off, but the large Insectoid warrior dodged it and went to punch Mer-Man. The aquatic warlord ducked and pounced onto Buzz-Off. He pulled out his dagger.

"I don't want to kill you!" he mumbled. "But I have to for my people!"

"What?"

"For their safety!"

"How's about we talk about that later? Like when you're conscious!" Buzz-Off shouted, punching Mer-Man right in the head and sending him to the ground.

Beast-Man roared and leapt at Ram Man. Ram Man ducked and Beast-Man just landed behind the armored warrior. But Ram Man didn't turn around fast enough and ended up with a kick in the gut. Ram Man staggered back and Beast-Man grabbed him by the helmet, drool landing on his face. Disgusted by this, Ram Man pushed his legs against Beast-Man and sent the villain flying into a pool of mud and muck.

Tri-Klops clipped Stratos' wing and the king of Avion went down. Tri-Klops stepped over, sword out, laser eyes ready. Stratos looked to his left and saw Trap-Jaw had Mekaneck's ensnared on his hook. With only seconds to work with, Stratos fired two rockets – one large and one small.

The small one hit Tri-Klops' visor. Tri-Klops screamed in agony as the visor exploded and fell to pieces. The sword dropped out of his hand.

The second collided with Trap-Jaw's robotic arm. It exploded violently, releasing Mekaneck, who picked up his club and slammed it hard against Trap-Jaw's jaw. It shattered as the arm was reduced to scrap metal

As everyone dealt with their various opponents, He-Man faced off against the Snake-Men – Kobra Kahn, Sssqueeze, Rattlor, Tung Lashor, and Snake-Face. Snake-Face raced towards him, his stone fists smashing against He-Man's shield. He-Man pushed against the shield and then kicked Snake-Face's ankles, taking the Snake-Man down.

Sssqueeze's arms then wrapped harshly around He-Man. He-Man smacked his head against Sssqueeze's nose, then jabbed at his neck, elbowed his chest, then stomped hard on his foot. He-Man was released, spun around, and punched Sssqueeze right out.

Rattlor came running at him, then, with Tung Lashor and Kobra Kahn. Just within a few feet of He-Man, then, they struck a force field and staggered back.

"What the - !?" He-Man gasped.

Master Sebrian and Mara appeared by his side, along with Battle-Cat.

"What are you waiting for, He-Man?" asked Mara, preparing her whip. "You lady is in trouble."

Surprising himself, He-Man smiled. "Thanks Mara."

"He-Man . . . I am sensing great pain from Grayskull's roof. It's not human. It's an animal."

Battle-Cat sniffed at the air. "Swift-Wind!"

He-Man grasped both the Sword of Power and the Battle-Axe of the Heroic Warriors. "Are you sure you can handle them?"

"Yes! Go, quickly! Best of luck!" Sebrian returned.

He-Man nodded and he and Battle-Cat rushed across the jawbridge and into the mouth of Castle Grayskull.


	9. Rohanna'Rota  Two: The Fall of Grayskul

Chapter Nine: "Rohanna'Rota – Two: The Fall of Castle Grayskull"

He-Man entered the moment that Randor, Teela, and She-Ra were tossed back from Skeletor by a pulse of energy. Stephan, Marlena, and Johanna were all looking like they were ready to take their place, weapons at the ready. The Sorceress looked weak, but still standing. Evil-Lynn was by her side, hands ready to do some magic. He-Man looked and saw a form laying on the ground, covered by a cape. Addison was sitting between Edwina and Jeremy behind a statue of Eldor. Dell was looking restless, as though wanted to join in on the battle. He-Man's eyes finally settled on a form beneath a cape. He feared the worst.

Battle-Cat left He-Man's side, vanishing into one of the staircases. He-Man stepped forward and Skeletor turned to him.

"Keldor," He-Man greeted.

"Adam," Skeletor returned.

He-Man continued towards Skeletor. "Everyone out. Now."

"Not so fast . . ." Skeletor said. The foyer doors slammed shut. "Can't lose my guests yet."

"Not your castle, Skeletor," He-Man said and swept through with the Sword of Power. It struck the Sword of Darkness with a colossal burst of light. "Not now and not ever."

"Indeed?" asked Skeletor and swung through with the Sword of Deception.

It was intercepted by the Sword of Protection.

"It's a fact, Skeletor," She-Ra said. "Accept it."

Skeletor laughed with his three voices. Above, there was thunder and the battle between the three began.

* * *

Screech was dead. His body was laid upon the rooftop of Castle Grayskull, shattered and broken. Not far from it was Swift-Wind, one wing broke, one leg bleeding. Panthor sat nearby, eyeing his prey, and a little beaten. Not that Panthor minded. He was the hunter and now that he prey was injured, he was ready to play with it . . .

Panthor leapt.

There was a roar.

Battle-Cat smashed into Panthor, his claws digging deep.

Panthor rolled away, stood up and hiss loudly.

"Battle-Cat . . ." Swift-Wind stated.

Battle-Cat let lose at mighty roar and jumped at Panthor. Panthor leapt up, Panthor coming in short. Panthor's claws hooked into Battle-Cats helmet, his back paws sliding beneath and clawing. Panthor ripped off Battle-Cat's helmet. Battle-Cat swiped Panthor off, but was bleeding already.

Both cats stood still for a moment, staring each other down. Then, in a flash, Battle-Cat was back in action, front paws sweeping around Panthor's neck tightly. He held on as Panthor grabbed Battle-Cats middle. The two of them rolled around and on top of each other, each one looking for a way to get on top, seeking a way to get at the neck of the other.

Panthor pulled away and hissed.

Battle-Cat roared.

Panthor swept his claws before Battle-Cat had the chance to do anything more. Blood flew through the air quickly. Battle-Cat didn't cry out. Instead, he jumped full at Panthor, claws digging into him.

Panthor struck back fast and without mercy. He bit at the nape of Battle-Cat's neck. Then he took another bite, his mouth overcome most of Battle-Cat's neck.

Darkness began to spread across Battle-Cat's vision. He was feeling weaker, his fur getting wet with his own blood . . .

There came another roar. Familiar, but not heard for a long time. There was a burst of green. Panthor's bite went completely slack and the terrible animal was pulled away from Battle-Cat. Swift-Wind gave a gasp. Battle-Cat opened his eyes and saw Clobber circling over them.

Then . . . he saw Battle-Bones standing before him.

"Such loyalty," Battle-Bones breathed. "I have not much power left as Grayskull's own power from which I draw is fading, but I will do what I can."

There was another flash of green. Battle-Cat felt his wounds grow warm, then heal. Slowly he stood up and looked to Swift-Wind. Battle-Bones was by his side. There was a green glow and then Swift-Wind was healed.

Battle-Cat's gaze fell upon Panthor, who was lying dead next to Screech. He fought the urge to play with it and instead found his way back into his helmet.

"We do not have much time left, my fellow companions," Battle-Bones said as Clobber joined them. "We must save who we can."

* * *

Skeletor was locked in battle with She-Ra and He-Man, his two swords continuously smashing against their pair of blades, small sparks of power appearing every time the metal hit. The throne was vibrating with a sound like thunder as the trio engaged in this deep battle. Neither She-Ra nor He-Man could believe just how strong and how fast Skeletor had become.

All of a sudden, Skeletor flew back a few feet. His cast the Sword of Darkness at He-Man, releasing a golden energy beam at him. He-Man was thrown across the throne room and collided with a statue of Farnsworth, the Elder.

Skeletor moved back again as She-Ra ran towards him. The Sword of Darkness took its place on his back and Skeletor switched the Sword of Deception to his right hand.

He pulled out the black blade and swung it. She-Ra deflected it and charged forth with the Sword of Protection. Skeletor moved away just in time and swung at She-Ra's neck. She-Ra spun herself away from him and then leapt forward, kicking the despot in the chest. Skeletor staggered backwards, but he regained himself just in time to deflect a death shot from She-Ra.

Skeletor slashed at She-Ra as he moved and caught her arm. Blood trickled from her cut. "First blood goes to you, Skeletor. But by the First Ones, you will be stopped."

"One of us will."

Skeletor lifted the Sword of Deception and a black beam of power surged from its end. She-Ra raised her blade just in time to stop it from crushing her. He fired again. This time, the blast hit the crystal in her sword. She could feel herself weaken at this and a moment of panic overcame her.

She-Ra moved closer to Skeletor, their swords hit the other with increased speed and strength. However, despite the momentary weakness, She-Ra was gaining the upper hand.

That was, until, Skeletor fired a shot of energy at She-Ra's arm from his left hand. The female warrior gritted her teeth and struck against Skeletor hard. Skeletor easily held it off with the Sword of Deception and then fired again at her abdomen.

Marlena screamed something as midsection of She-Ra's outfit seared away. She-Ra was forced to back off.

Once again, Skeletor lifted up the Sword of Deception and fired a black beam of energy at She-Ra. Again, She-Ra lifted the Sword of Protection.

"NO!" roared the Sorceress.

The beam hit the crystal squarely. It locked in, gripping it hard, and boring into the Sword of Protection like a tick into flesh. She-Ra tried to pull away, but it was too late.

She was suddenly overcome by a terrible cold that stretched out from the Sword of Protection and brought agony throughout her body. Then, there was a burst of light and energy and She-Ra suddenly found herself transforming back into Adora.

The Sword of Protection dropped uselessly to the ground, along with the Shield of the Great Rebellion . . . and Queen Adora herself.

Skeletor lifted up the Sword of Deception, which had rainbow and gold sparkles swirling around its blade.

"So ends She-Ra," Skeletor declared. "For her power is mine now!"

He-Man was in motion already. He pushed himself into Skeletor, fists moving fast, punching and hitting as much as possible. Skeletor merely waved his hand and He-Man went flying back.

Randor and Teela grabbed Adora and the Shield, but the Sword of Protection had seemingly vanished. But it was the least of their concerns.

He-Man regained himself, teeth gritted out of pure anger, eyes squinted, face stern.

"This is the end, Skeletor. Once and for all, this is the end."

Skeletor said nothing and ran forward, swinging the Sword of Darkness. It struck He-Man's, resonating with a loud 'clang' into the air. The swords struck again and the swordplay began officially. Never before had they battled so strongly and found each other so evenly matched. Where one was, the other would be there.

Every offensive had a defensive.

Every move had a counter-move.

Every parry had a thrust.

Every attack had a deflection.

Like good and evil. Light and dark. Sun and cloud. They were there - always against each other.

For what seemed like hours, this battle went on, swords moving like blurs of metal. Sparks still flew every time they would collide hard. Still, the throne room did thunder like a storm was going on within it. Perhaps there was . . .

Skeletor managed to unleash a blast to He-Man's face.

The rhythm was broken and shattered.

He-Man staggered back. Skeletor swept up fast and placed the Sword of Darkness onto the Sword of Power. He then began to laugh maddeningly. He-Man tried to pull the Sword of Power away, but recognized this scene. Skeletor had done this before . . . back on Primus when he tried to merge the swords.

"Oh, but I don't need to do that this time," Skeletor said, reading He-Man's mind. "This is good enough for me!"

Skeletor gripped the handle of the Sword of Power harder. There was a crash of energy. Lighting exploded from He-Man's body. He yelled out as the same cold and agony that had overcome his sister drew itself upon him. He-Man's body began to transform back into Adam.

Adam lost his grip on the Sword of Power and fell to the floor, feeling weak and dizzy.

Teela, Randor, and Marlena ran to him, but Skeletor pushed them all back.

"I do not think so!" Skeletor shouted, a force field appearing between them and Skeletor and Adam.

Adam was lifted into the air telekinetically – and then slammed into the ceiling. He was then dropped back down in front of Skeletor, though still suspended in the air.

"For all your torments . . ." Skeletor said, throwing Adam to the ground violently. "For all your victories over me . . ." Adam was thrown in a statute of Ali, the Elder. "For all your insults and jeers . . ." Adam rolled up and down the stairs of the throne. "I will make your family watch as I torture you."

Adam's body jerked and he screamed in pure pain and torment as all the pain of his broken bones was increased by one hundred.

"STOP IT!" screamed Marlena. "STOP IT!" She pounded her fists against the force field.

"SKELETOR! TAKE ME! TAKE ME, FOR ANCIENTS SAKE!" Randor cried out.

Teela rammed the Sword of the Ancients against the force field, but it did no good.

Adam was slammed into the back wall, then into the front wall . . . then placed upon the throne of Grayskull. Skeletor walked up to him, then.

"Feels good to sit there, boy, doesn't it? Yes. It does."

Skeletor placed his finger upon Adam's forehead. Adam couldn't even scream as his entire body felt like it was one fire. Skeletor removed his finger.

"And now . . . I believe it is only right that you die here. That Castle Grayskull crashes upon you."

Chains wrapped around Adam, holding him to the throne tightly. He couldn't breathe . . . his entire body was broken and bleeding . . .

Skeletor reached out with an angry hand. All of the statues snapped from their moorings . . . and collided with Adam.

A massive burst of dust fell across the room. Screams and shouts came from the family.

The back wall – holding the Great Eye – came tumbling down upon Adam next, though all of the debris blocked everyone's view of him. Huge cracks in the ceiling indicated that the entire castle was about to come down.

There was a roar. Skeletor turned and watched as Battle-Bones, Cringer, Spirit, and Clobber arrived on the scene.

Battle-Bones let out of a burst of green flame at the force field, dissolving it.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Battle-Bones cried.

"ADAM!" screamed Teela. "ADAM!"

The Sorceress gripped her daughter's arms. "He's . . . gone, Teela," she said with tears streaming down her face.

Castle Grayskull was shaking harshly down, huge chunks of debris falling all around them. Whatever magic was left there was being pulled right into Skeletor. Most of the debris was being directed at the remains of the throne where Adam was sitting. Stephan lifted up the body of his fallen father.

The whole group was ushered out as Battle-Bones strode towards Skeletor, bellowing out one last burst of green flame to give them cover. It was ineffective and the power that kept Battle-Bones alive was pulled right into Skeletor. He fell apart into a heap of dead bones.

Adora, Randor, Marlena, Stephan, Dell, Johanna, Edwina, Jeremy, Cringer, Spirit, Clobber, Man-At-Arms, Sorceress, Teela, Addison and Evil-Lynn all made it out alive. They joined with the Heroic Warriors, Great Rebellion, Galactic Guardians, and Meteorbs.

Castle Grayskull itself seemed to groan as it continued its rapid crash. Lightning bolts from deep below in the Abyss fired up, striking into the front door and into the windows. Skeletor was claiming that power as well.

The center of Grayskull collapsed upon itself then, with a great cloud bursting from the top. The front towers slid off in the Abyss. The sides exploded outwards, with most of the debris crashing into the Abyss. The front – the massive skull – fell backwards and apart, the jawbridge flipping into the battlefield.

There was a tremendous explosion within the remainder of Castle Grayskull. It didn't blast anything out, but there was a burst of light and a sound like a blast.

Then . . . with final groan, the last of the debris shifted. Dust filled the air. Castle Grayskull was gone.


	10. Rohanna'Rota Three: Apocalypse Rising

Chapter Ten: "Rohanna'Rota – Three: Apocalypse Rising"

The battles halted and all turned their attention to what was now a pile of old stone and wood. All that fighting because of that . . .

A minute passed in which the fighting slowly stopped and the dust filled the air.

The dust suddenly parted with an ice cold wind. Rising up from the debris was Skeletor. He lifted the Sword of Darkness and the Sword of Deception. There was a burst lightning between them, then they merged into one blade – the Master Sword of Evil.

"I have been waiting for this moment my entire life," he said, his voice echoing out. "But now, as I stand with the power of Grayskull, the power of Eternia, and the power of the cosmos themselves within me, I find myself seeing a new vision for the future. My future. Your future! ETERNIA IS MINE! So shall then the stars be mine as well!"

The already clouded sky turned pitch black. Skeletor stood and concentrated. A red light formed above him. As it did, time and space folded at his command. His mind raced back to his past, into history, into his darkest moments . . .

He was filled with pure joy and happiness – the kind that he enjoyed relishing in. If only he could go back to those moments in his life when he needed to know what would happen or what to do next . . .

Skeletor laughed madly. He turned the Master Sword to his left and willed it. A creature appeared then. A glowing skeleton with a violet cape. A ghost of Skeletor. A Scare-Glow, which was what he used to call ghosts when he was a child.

Scare-Glow vanished into a fold in time/space, off to convey direction and knowledge to his past self . . .

Skeletor turned his attention upwards again. The red was growing now. It burned hard in the dark and ripples of the red spread out across the sky. He laughed madly again and lightning shout from the center of the light to him.

Teela held on tightly to Addison, who was crying fiercely with his mother. Marlena was by her side, eyes closed, fingers interlocked – praying. Randor was fighting tears and staring at his vile brother with nothing but hate in his eyes.

Duncan had a sudden idea and pulled Gwildor over. He quickly yanked the Cosmic Key from the locksmith and went to work. He didn't dare think too hard on it, for fear that Skeletor may just hear his thoughts. He just went to work as fast and as hard as he could. The Sorceress was next to him and he felt as though she was helping protect his thoughts from Skeletor's reading of them.

There was a sudden sound that sounded like an engine mixed with thunder. All eyes turned to Skeletor as silver light left him and went into the crimson light.

Above the clouds, a beam of silver issued from the red and into the sky. Thunder was heard all across Eternia . . .

* * *

Skytree sensed the terrible force that had just been unleashed into the universe and looked up to see a silver beam reach high into the stars. There was cold wind and then everything became tense and still. Skytree sensed flowers curling up and trees wanting nothing more than to become seedlings again . . .

Kathryn stepped outside her front door, nine months pregnant, and looked down the northern sky. A beam of light shined off on the horizon. It filled her with tremendous fright. Lucas wrapped his arms around her, though it was no comfort.

A six year old boy on the Dark Hemisphere looked to the sky with a strange mixture of fear and delight.

Zagraz, the Comet Keeper, watched as all of his comets suddenly darted away from Eternia. He turned his telescope to the source of the strange thunder he heard. He watched as a beam shot from where Grayskull stood (or once stood as he soon discovered) and flew into the cold reaches of space.

Professor Orion of Bright Moon leapt from his chair as he watched the beam fire from the surface of Eternia and out from the solar system. His heart pounded rapidly as he got confirmation from King Barbo of Dark Moon. Whatever it was, it wasn't stopping.

Even Light-Hope trembled in fear as the light crossed the afternoon sky on Etheria. He mourned King Adam and wished deeply that there was more to do. Then he prepared for the end.

Queen Elmora of Phantos was woken in the middle of the night by Talas. Her eyes turned to the sky and watched as the beam arched around her world on its way out of the solar system

The beam journeyed rapidly, breaking the laws of time and space. It looked like a snake, but its head was that of a skull. It was reported in detail that night, spinning through the galaxy, then journeyed out to other galaxies.

It was monitored by the Galactic Council, who could feel nothing but fear as the readings of the intense amounts of energy within came flowing to them. Galactic alerts were placed, though further instructions were unknown to even the ones issuing the alerts.

After leaving the galaxy, its first stop was the Tri-Solar System. It moved right through it and continued on its path.

The Inner Council sensed nothing but terrible evil from the beam and found themselves trying their best to stop from losing their minds because of it.

Flogg and the (unfortunately) visiting Slushead watched with Crita as the beam came close to Denebria. He did not need to be told where it was coming from or who created. The answer was simple. In Critta's arms, a half-Mutant baby stopped crying for a brief moment . . .

Still the skull-faced, snake-like silver beam drove further and further across the celestial heavens.

* * *

Skeletor roared in laughter as lightning bolts came down from the red light and crashed upon and around him. The ground was starting to shake. Then, Skeletor ceased the lightning bolts for a moment. He looked straight out, above the battleground. He made that strange imitation of a smile and laughed.

"I was wondering when you would all show up."

The Cosmic Enforcers all appeared, numbering the thousands. All of them – every last one – floated above the army. Some of those below were reminded of when they all showed up years ago, during the Spirit of Evil incident.

Adora hated herself for thinking it, but she found her heart swelling, her hope growing at the sight of these beings.

"That is enough, Skeletor," Prometheus stated. "You have grown too powerful. We have the data we need. Evil is indeed mightier than Good. So it shall be."

"You are right on one account," Skeletor told them. "Evil is indeed greater than Good. However . . . this is not enough. In fact, I have only just begun. When I am done, I shall pull the universe down and crash it; sift through the chaotic universal debris . . . and rebuild all of reality in my own vision!"

"We will not allow you to do that," Zodak said then. "You must stop this. Release your power and you shall have an empire so vast it would make Horde Prime jealous."

"Prime is dead," Skeletor told them. "And why have an empire when I could have an entire universe?!"

"So be it," Prometheus declared.

The Cosmic Enforcers formed a tight circle around Skeletor. Their hands rose and began to glow blue. Thousands of them then fired at Skeletor. Blinding blue light filled the air and all eyes turned from the remains of Grayskull as the Cosmic Enforcers unleashed their attack.

Then . . . slowly . . . the blue light faded away.

Skeletor stood exactly as he had.

"A nice try. Now . . . YOU MUST REAP WHAT YOU HAVE SOWN!"

A red light appeared now, hard and harsh. It was accompanied by a vast number of lightning bolts, each one striking the Cosmic Enforcers – at least twice. Their bodies turned to ash and it all fell into the Abyss along with their empty armors and helmets.

The only two that remained were Prometheus and Zodak, who were suspended in the air.

"Behold the monster you unleashed, Prometheus. I suppose I have to thank for all of this. So . . . thank you."

Skeletor snapped his fingers. Prometheus was struck by eight bolts of lightning, turning his body to ash, his armor dropping into the Abyss below.

Zodak was last.

"You shall live to see the fruits of your labor . . . but not as a Cosmic Enforcer."

Zodak screamed as green light overcame him. His very DNA was transformed – he was Eternian now. His armor dissolved away and he was set down next Stephan, naked and trembling.

Skeletor floated back down to the debris pile and once more issued exchanged lightning bolts with the red and black sky above.

"DO NOT WORRY!" Skeletor cried. "THE END WILL BE HERE QUITE SOON!"

Man-At-Arms resumed work on the Cosmic Key, the Sorceress by his side.

Adora and Randor grabbed hold of Zodak. Randor tossed his cape around him and smacked his new face. "What is Skeletor doing?"

"Magic . . ." Zodak breathed. "The universe is binded by various forces, one which is magic. It's like a complex web. He's unleashed himself upon that web and when he gets far enough . . . he'll be able to bring the entire universe down. He is so powerful now . . . he is more powerful than the Starseed itself."

Adora put her hand to her face. "Damn it . . ."

"Nothing we can do?" Randor asked, looking to Duncan and the Sorceress. Orko had joined them now.

"Nothing."

Marlena started praying again. SeaHawk grabbed Adora's shoulders and pulled her against him. Hydron wrapped his arm around Mara. Angella wished for Micah to be with her. Bow held Glimmer. They took a deep breath of acceptance despite Duncan, the Sorceress, and now Orko still hard at work . . .

Teela put her hand on Addison's head and held him close to her.

"We need a miracle," she breathed.

There was sudden shuffle of debris from the remains of Grayskull. Cringer's eyes fell upon it immediately.

"Guys . . ." Cringer said, standing up.

Everyone looked to where the debris was shifting. It was unnatural.

Skeletor spun. "WHAT?!"

Adam rose up, the Sword of Power in one hand and the Sword of Protection in his other.

"Hey bonehead!" Adam yelled out, body completely healed. "I have five words for you . . ."


	11. Masters of the Universe

Chapter Eleven: "Masters of the Universe"

_The last thing Adam remembered was seeing the statues come crashing down upon him. Then, there was a tremendous amount of pain and everything went dark._

_And then . . . he was standing here. Adam was in the middle of a large field. A river was running nearby, leading to the edge of a cliff. Long, dry grass was all around him, right up to the cliff. A small tree sat near the edge of the cliff, right beside the river._

_He recognized it immediately. It was the illusion he was sent when he was tested by the Sorceress to see if he was worthy to become He-Man._

_"Easy Adam," came a familiar voice._

_He turned and saw the Ancient of the Phoenix – LifeDeath. She smiled at him and placed a hand on his arm. It ached, but the pain felt far away._

_"What . . . where am I?"_

_"Somewhere else for the moment. You are existing within your connection between you and Grayskull."_

_Adam blinked. "Okay . . . then why are you all here?"_

_"Because all of us are connected with Grayskull. Our connection is failing, but we are still here for the moment. Keeping you alive. Barely."_

_"I . . . I should be dead."_

_LifeDeath smiled and started walking forward, her braided ponytail bouncing behind her. The stream babbled._

_"What did you mean by 'we?'"_

_Adam then looked down the cliff and gasped._

_The Ancients and the Elders were all gathered below, next to the waterfall. Eldor and Master looked to be having a very deep discussion. When they realized Adam staring at them, they looked up and both old men smiled. With a wave of both their hands, Adam was floated down next to the waterfall with them._

_"What is going on here?"_

_"Come, sit," Eldor said, waving his hand._

_A chair appeared next to the waterfall. Master waved forward and Adam found next to the chair was a small table of coffee and wafers._

_"Eat," Master said._

_Adam sat down and much to his own surprise, drank the coffee and ate the wafers. The pain he was feeling was fading away fast._

_"Adam, it's really bad out there," Eldor stated. "Not just Eternia is in trouble, but everything. Skeletor has grown more powerful than ever."_

_"You're going to have to kill him, Adam," Master followed up. "You have no choice."_

_Adam looked down at his hands. "I don't know if I can . . ."_

_The Ancients and the Elders parted suddenly. King Grayskull, Veena, and He-Ro all walked to him. Adam stood up and bowed, but King Grayskull waved his hand dismissively._

_"No need for that, son," Grayskull said._

_"What the others said was right. You must kill Skeletor," He-Ro told him. "He is a terrible man. He killed your grandfather and countless others. This is the only way. I wouldn't be comfortable with it either, but it must be done."_

_"We know how hard it is for you to do this," Grayskull assured him, "but it is the only way to make sure he never does this again. Think of the war in the Tri-Solar System. Think of how many died there. Think of the Horde War and how he massacred those Cats. He is dangerous and powerful."_

_Adam turned from them all, just not sure what to think. After a long moment, he turned back._

_"I will stop him . . . but I will not kill Skeletor. Even if he deserves it, I will not kill him."_

_Grayskull took a deep breath, then turned to He-Ro. He-Ro looked to Veena, who looked to Eldor and the Master. They all nodded._

_"So be it."_

_LifeDeath stepped back over. "Your body is healed. Do what you must."_

* * *

Adam awoke coughing. Huge stones were all around him and everything was pitch black. His body felt healed again, though it was still rather sore. He felt two objects in his hands – the Sword of Power and the Sword of Protection.

He heard Skeletor above, yelling. "DO NOT WORRY! THE END WILL BE HERE SOON!"

Then there was the sound of thunder and he could see flashes of light. He lifted himself up. Adam felt like he was in a coffin. Two huge slabs held up part of a wall, which was thankfully not falling apart yet. He drew himself forward, to where he could see light flashing.

The hole was small, but placed the swords down and began to push up. He braced his back and lifted. Adam felt fresh air fill his lungs – at least somewhat fresh. There was the smell of dust and ash in the air. He pulled himself completely upright, the Sword of Power in one hand and the Sword of Protection in the other.

Skeletor spun towards him. "WHAT?"

"Hey bone-head!" Adam said then. "I have five words of you . . ." Adam lifted the Sword of Power above his head. "BY THE POWER OF ETERNIA . . ."

There was a spark, then a fizzle. But it was glowing. Despite Skeletor taking its power, the Sword of Power was glowing blue.

"Impossible!" Skeletor cried out.

The Sorceress grabbed Duncan's shoulder. "Now or never. I need a distraction."

Duncan nodded and the Sorceress ran to Teela, Cringer, Spirit, and Adora. Duncan turned to Orko.

"Orko, when I activate this, I want you to fire the most chaotic, insane, impossible spell at Skeletor, okay?"

"Why?"

"Trust me." Duncan put his hand on Orko's shoulder. "You need to mess this up."

Orko nodded. Duncan turned to Skeletor, who watching Adam carefully as the Sword of Protection switched hands. Duncan pressed the activation button on the Cosmic Key. The music began play, the keys turned, the whole thing opening up like a flower.

Skeletor felt strange as the Cosmic Key opened a portal around him. Time and space warped. At the moment, Orko issued forth a powerfully chaotic spell. It slammed into Skeletor. The chaotic magic fused with the time/space warp. Skeletor shook his head, trying his hardest to destroy it all.

"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL . . ." Adam yelled out suddenly, lifting the Sword of Protection above his head. It was sputtered rainbow colors and glowed gold.

"Addison, I need what you found in Grayskull please," the Sorceress said.

Addison pulled the pencil-sized Staff of Power out of his pocket and handed it over. It grew to its normal size. The Sorceress clutched it hard. As per her command, Adora put one hand on Spirit and the other on the Sorceress' right shoulder. Teela did the same with Cringer on the Sorceress' left.

The Sorceress did her best, calling upon all of her magic, summoning every ounce of strength, pulling on every small thread the five of them had with Grayskull. She did this and willed it all into the Staff of Power.

All of a sudden, the Sorceress saw herself appear before her. She looked over and in front of Adora was She-Ra. In front of Teela was simply Teela. In front of Cringer and Spirit were Battle-Cat and Swift-Wind. They were all thin, like ghosts. They all stood together before the Staff of Power, which was glowing green and gold.

There was a burst of light. The ghost-reflections formed into a falcon. The Staff of Power issued a blast of green into to falcon. The falcon soared over the Abyss and right towards Adam.

Skeletor pulled away from the warp and the magic. He watched in horror as the strange falcon swirled around Adam . . . and then collided into the Sword of Power like vapor.

"What is this?"

Adam lifted the Sword of Power, smiling wide. "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" Adam's body transformed instantly. His clothes were replaced by a new Honor Belt and a harness with the symbol of Grayskull on its center. Tanned muscles appeared and his face changed and matured.

He-Man felt the Sword of Power immediately draw itself to the Sword of Protection. There was a splash of energy and both swords became the same. The crystal sat on one side as the transformation was completed; the Master Sword of Good was in He-Man's hands.

"I HAVE THE POWER!"

Skeletor stood before him, snarling, and rippling with power.

"How did this happen?" asked Skeletor.

"You shouldn't have just killed me, Skeletor," He-Man said. "You should have killed all of them. They kept me alive through their love and caring."

"I'll kill them now, then," Skeletor declared.

He-Man intersected the Master Sword of Evil with his own blade, cutting off any sort of strike against them. There was a burst of light when their swords met.

"Kill me first, Skeletor. Like you should have a long time ago."

"Gladly."

"Tell me, Skeletor, why didn't you kill me before? Why didn't you kill them? Or Evil-Lynn at the first sign of trouble?"

"Silence, boy!"

"I'm no boy, Skeletor. I haven't been since I earned this form. Why didn't deliver those Earth children to Horde Prime? Is it because there is indeed good in you?"

"I SAID SILENCE!"

Skeletor slammed his sword upon He-Man's. Again, there was a burst of light.

"I asked you a question."

"THERE IS NO GOOD LEFT WITHIN ME, HE-MAN! NOTHING! I KILLED IT ALL!"

He-Man nodded and felt a fear that Skeletor was telling the truth. Did that mean he should kill Skeletor?

Skeletor swung the Master Sword of Evil at He-Man. He-Man swung the Master Sword of Good back. They collided and when they did, there was a burst of lightning. Thunder rumbled. Their swords struck each other again and again, the same reaction occurring.

Always Skeletor. It always came down to Skeletor. Constantly. It was He-Man's entire reason for being, his complete purpose. Since that first time all those January's ago, when Skeletor first struck Eternos and sought to enter Grayskull.

Their war took them across Eternia and Etheria and even to the Tri-Solar System . . . but it ended where it started – Grayskull. Or what was left of it.

Underneath the black and crimson sky, in the debris of Castle Grayskull, He-Man and Skeletor entered into their final battle. Lightning bolts flashed and energy sparked. Thunder crashed and rolled with every impact. He-Man and Skeletor fought with fury and with the stakes as high they could get – the fate of the universe.

If He-Man lost, Skeletor would be able to crash the universe into pure chaos and reshape it in his vision.

If Skeletor lost, the universe would be safe and remain along its course.

The fate of all was on these two. The fate of the universe. In so many ways, this made them in this moment . . . the Masters of the Universe.

He-Man struck out at Skeletor hard as he could. Something different happened. There was a ripple of energy that overcame them briefly.

Skeletor swung at He-Man in the same way and once more, the energy ripple appeared, nearly taking them both.

Each and every time they struck, the ripple grew larger and larger.

Skeletor came in from above, He-Man from below. The Master Swords hit with greater force than ever before. The ripple expanded wide, engulfing He-Man and Skeletor completely in gold and green light. Time, space, and spirit warped. The deep connection between the swords came alive.

He-Man and Skeletor put so much of their wills into the attack that their very spirits slammed together in that moment.

And in that moment . . . all was revealed . . .

* * *

_He-Man watched as Keldor was shunned by his father, mocked by his brothers, and patronized by his sister. He witnessed as they grew tired of his childhood obsession with Castle Grayskull and magic. He-Man then saw a moment. A clear, definitive moment._

"It's great news, isn't it?" asked Randor after the coronation. Keldor was standing next to a horse.

"What are you talking about?"

The two separated from a forced hug and Randor continued to smile. "South Eternos! I arranged it! It would have just gone to the locals or under my direct control, but I thought it would be best to give you South Eternos."

Keldor felt a bit of anger rise, but fought to control it. "Why?"

"Why? Well, you ARE part of the royal family and it's part of our kingdom."

"But it's so small. Hardly even a trading post."

Randor nodded and put his hand on Keldor's shoulder. "That's just it! It has so much potential - just like you! I thought, by you getting the smallest of all kingdoms in our sovereign land, you would be the one that help it grow into something more."

Keldor felt like punching his brother in the face, but there was something else here. Something Randor wasn't saying. "I . . . I suppose I understand."

"I'm sure you're still in shock," Randor said. "That's okay, though. To think your awful older brother did something NICE to you for once is probably a big surprise. But, I just wanted to let you know, Keldor, that the reason I am so tough on you is because I see a great amount of potential within you. And despite the fact that I don't necessarily agree with this . . . sorcery obsession of yours, I do feel as though it can be important to us. To Eternia, for the greater good."

Keldor was stunned by this. He was suddenly faced with a decision to make. Should he indeed follow through with the offer Randor was giving him? Or should he continue on with his plans? His mind raced, his pulse quickened.

"Yes, well, I . . . uh . . ."

"Don't worry about it, brother. You'll be a great king of South Eternos! And perhaps that sorcery interest of your can really help it grow!"

"I . . . I can only hope."

"Where are you off to?" asked Randor, as if finally taking notice of all that Keldor was doing. The cloak, the pack, the horse.

"South Eternos," Keldor lied. "I thought I should survey the land that I will one day rule." Part of Keldor regretted lying, much to his own surprise. He had made his choice, though. To the Orcs, then to Grayskull.

_He-Man watched as Keldor rejected the path of good and took the path of darkness. He-Man saw quickly now everything afterwards – betraying Eternos to the Orcs, almost killing his father, joining the Orcs. Taking an Orc heart to survive, and then eating his old one. Joining with Hordak, massacring the Cats, committing acts of death during the Horde War. Nearly killing Randor. Attacking the family during the final battle with the Horde. Helping Hordak capture Adora – and nearly Adam himself. Forming the Council of Evil, attacking the Council of Elders, and becoming Skeletor._

_Then Adam watched the events that he remembered. Those first attacks, his first encounter with He-Man, the next two years of failure, meeting She-Ra, the rise of the Snake-Men, gaining the power of the Great Eye briefly, the Dark Cloud. The battles on Etheria, the Christmas event, the Spirit of Evil, the attempted redemption, the final battle with Hordak on Etheria, the incident with Vipera. Then came the Tri-Solar System War . . . working with Flogg, helping with the invasion of Primus, the incursions on Nekron, the final battle . . ._

_It all flashed before He-Man's eyes. And it wasn't anger or anything like that that He-Man felt for this villain. He instead felt a great swell of pity for his long-lost uncle._

* * *

_Skeletor shared a similar experience. He watched as Adam was raised as a prince, meeting Teela at a young age. Loved by two great parents who sometimes got sad on his birthday. Skeletor then watched as a clear, definitive moment appeared to him:_

"Why can't you stop him?" asked Adam, still not quite sure what he was doing at Castle Grayskull.

"Because I am not strong enough. The guardianship of Grayskull is split for fear of misuse. And the type of protector that is needed right now fulfills a role I can not. For you see, the one who is needed to defend Grayskull must be able to operate outside of it. I can not do that."

"Why can't you?"

"My powers only work within Castle Grayskull. The protector that must arise needs to able to be mobile. He must face threats such as Skeletor outside of Castle Grayskull. And while I can maintain the magics within the walls of Castle Grayskull, I can not contend with what I may face outside."

Dawning suddenly came to Adam. "Wait . . ."

The Sorceress perked an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"This protector . . . this guardian of Grayskull . . ."

"You, Adam. You must become the protector of Grayskull."

Adam shook his head. "Hold on, Sorceress. Just . . . hang on. I'm no warrior. My father or Man-At-Arms or maybe even Teela – but not me. I can barely hold a sword!"

"Those three are all fine warriors, but it is you must stand against evil, Adam. You. You are He Who Is the Man. You passed the test. Wind, water, fire, ground. You showed compassion, courage, strength, and wisdom. You are the chosen one."

"But how? I can take care of that creature, but this Skeletor guy? If he's as bad as you say he is, then how can I do that?"

The Sorceress smiled and walked over to a table near a doorway. On the table was a large wooden box.

"You must become more than you are now. Your inner self must match your outer self. You must become more than just a man . . . you must become a He-Man."

_Skeletor then watched as they battled that first year – seeing Adam have trouble with keeping his identity, struggling with his relationship with Teela, and getting his ass handed to him by Skeletor himself. Skeletor watched as the next two years passed, feeling guilty about lying, upsetting Skeletor's plans as well as those of others like Skeletor, and of course briefly giving up the power of Grayskull. Then came the reunion with Adora all that followed - the Horde, the Snake-Men, Marzo, the Spirit of Evil, the Dark Cloud, Vipera, Dark-Hope, the Cosmic Enforcers, and eventually Flogg. There was all sorts of drama – relationships in particular suffered because He-Man. Teela, Kathryn, Mara . . . it was only when Skeletor was gone did they flourish._

_Skeletor watched as the past vanished and he felt nothing but pure anger and fury for his good-doer nephew. He was boiling over with rage and was more sure than ever before than Adam was going to die by his sword._

* * *

Time and space pulled back and both He-Man and Skeletor were thrown backwards, uneasy on their feet. There was a moment of silence between them as all watched the pair stand for a moment, recollecting their senses beneath the crimson light above.

"You . . ." Skeletor began. "You coward! HOW DARE YOU TAKE THAT FORM?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN WANT THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL! I'VE KILLED FOR IT! I'VE WARRED FOR IT! I'VE GIVEN UP _EVERYTHING _IN MY LIFE THAT YOU WERE SIMPLY HANDED! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN WANT IT!"

"Skeletor . . ." He-Man breathed. "It's . . . I didn't ask for it. It was forced upon me. What would you have done with this power? Do what you're doing now? Damning the universe?"

Skeletor roared with nothing but pure fury and anger filling his thoughts. Master Sword of Evil raised, he charged at He-Man. He-Man blocked the charge. Skeletor was attacking blindly, out of pure madness and not out of skill.

Thunder exploded. Lightning bolts shot off everywhere as Skeletor came upon He-Man one final time. The sky grew a brighter crimson, the darkness almost vanishing. How close was Skeletor to tearing down the universe? How much time did He-Man have?

He-Man blocked every thrust, every strike. He kicked Skeletor in the stomach and Skeletor backed away . . . but not for long.

Skeletor rampaged at He-Man, sword ready to kill He-Man.

He-Man saw a chance, an opening. If he acted fast enough, it could be over. Skeletor's arms were raised, his chest exposed, He-Man could pierce that Orc heart and finish it forever.

He-Man swung his sword . . .

It struck Skeletor's instead. He didn't take the best chance he had at killing Skeletor.

And yet . . .

And yet . . .

There was a burst of power. Their swords stuck into position, the two of them feeling the pure mighty power of Grayskull sweeping through their bodies. Lightning fired out form the point where they touched. Thunder exploded louder than ever before. Sparks of energy went flying out.

He-Man watched as a beam of light shot up from the point where the swords touched. It formed into a sphere of energy about eight inches above the blades.

His eyes turned to Skeletor, who screaming loudly. His armor and his cloaks were becoming like smoke, being swept into the sphere.

He-Man felt his own body as it began to shake and vibrate. He watched as his muscles faded away like vapor, moving into the sphere.

The sphere was spinning, taking all of their power away. Skeletor roared in boundless fury. He-Man just let it happen.

And then . . . it was over. He-Man was back to Adam. Skeletor was sapped forth of all his strength. The swords remained both locked in position and in their grasp.

The sphere then exploded.

All who watched witnessed as sphere let loose huge bolts of lightning at both Adam and Skeletor, then issued some down into the Abyss and up into the darkness. Then, in a final burst of light and energy, the sphere exploded completely. Silver and golden energy rippled across the heavens.

Addison, whose face as buried in his mothers shoulder the whole time, looked up and watched as first, the red light went away, then the darkness faded. It all vanished, revealing to everyone the rays of the dawning sun.

Adam sat up, his body smoldering, the Swords of Power and Protection at his feet. He was exhausted, but he managed to stand. He looked over and some ten feet away was Skeletor, already standing up, the Swords of Darkness and Deception below him.

"Noooo . . ." Skeletor heaved. He threw his hands up into the air. "NOOOOOOO!"

Adam ran his hand across his face. "It's over . . ." he whispered and stepped forward. "Skeletor, you're under arrest for crimes against - "

Skeletor held out his hand to blast Adam . . . but nothing happened.

"All of my magic . . . gone . . ." He looked around. "Grayskull . . . gone. No. NO!"

Skeletor grabbed the Sword of Darkness. Adam reached back and picked up the Sword of Power. It felt strange to him. Cold and foreign. Just like . . . _just like any old sword._

Skeletor moaned in defeat. "I will not succumb to this fate!"

Then, much to Adam's surprise, Skeletor pointed the Sword of Darkness to himself.

"Skeletor! NO!"

His cries fell deaf to Skeletor. Skeletor slid the Sword of Darkness through this chest and into his Orc heart. It came out the other end, bloody. Skeletor squealed a bit, then pulled the blade out . . . only to stab himself through the heart a second time. He pulled the Sword of Darkness out and dropped it to the ground.

Skeletor wavered a bit, whispering something in the tongue of the Ancients, then staggered back. There was burst of red energy behind his cloak, lighting his skull briefly. Then the skull rolled out and fell to the ground and shattered into sand. The body fell backward like a sack of meat.

Adam fell to his knees and started to weep.

Skeletor, who was once Prince Keldor, son of King Miro of Eternos; apprentice of Hordak; ally of King Hiss; advisor to Flogg; master of Snake Mountain; overlord of evil and destruction; wielder of the Sword of Darkness and Havoc Staff . . . was dead.


	12. Final Respects

Chapter Twelve: "Final Respects"

The jawbridge was flipped and landed between the land bridge the remains of Grayskull. Adora, Addison, Teela, Cringer, Randor, and Marlena were the first to cross, each one grabbing onto Adam, holding him, hugging him, kissing him. He was alive. The war was over. Skeletor was dead. Castle Grayskull was destroyed.

"I need . . . I need to tell them . . ." Adam said, struggling to get up.

"You need to rest, sweetie," Marlena said through tears.

"No. I need to talk to them. The people!"

Randor hoisted his son up and waved Orko over. "Then speak."

Orko waved a spell that increased Adam's voice volume. It echoed across the battlefield. Adam took a deep breath.

"EVERYONE! LISTEN TO ME! LOOK AROUND YOU! LOOK AROUND YOU AND SEE THE PRICE OF WAR AND HATRED! SEE THE PRICE OF VIOLENCE! IT'S DEATH! THIS IS A TIME FOR RE-EXAMINATION! OF NEW BEGINNINGS! I ASK NOW THAT ALL ARMIES COLLECT THEIR WOUNDED AND THEIR DEAD AND LEAVE THIS LAND! WHEN THIS DAY HAS CLOSED, WE SHALL ALL GATHER AND DISCUSS A NEW, LASTING PEACE! BECAUSE WHILE WAR CAN ONLY BRING DEATH, PEACE ENSURES LIFE!"

The armies in the battlefield seemed to comply. Each one appeared be moving to its commander. Adam sighed and nodded to Orko. The spell was cut.

"What's next?"

"Skeletor," Randor said, looking at the body. The sand had already blown away.

Evil-Lynn, Stephan, and Johanna all walked over, along with the rest of the royal family.

"We need to attend to the body," Evil-Lynn stated.

"Agreed," Johanna replied, though she could hardly believe she had just said such a thing.

Randor and Stephan pulled out a board and strapped Skeletor's body to it. Randor, Stephan, and Johanna then lifted it up and carried to the Abyss. Evil-Lynn lit the body on fire and it was thrown into the darkness. The burning form vanished in seconds.

The Sorceress touched Adam's arm. "The swords. They must be dealt with now. There is no more threat that She-Ra and He-Man need to face. The power of Grayskull has been burned away."

"How?" asked Adam, gazing at his old weapon.

"It was your spirit, your very will that did it in," the Sorceress told him. "My connection is gone with this place, but I . . . sensed your compassion overcame the fury of Skeletor. Your Good overcame his Evil. It destroyed Skeletor and broke the connection with Grayskull. In the end, it cast away the power of Grayskull completely . . . so that none could have it. It is over."

Adam nodded and looked to Adora. She lifted hers up, stunned and sad to find it no longer having any connection with her.

"What should we do with them?" asked Adora.

"The Abyss," Sorceress said, waving her hands to it.

Adam nodded. Randor picked up the Sword of Darkness and SeaHawk took the Sword of Deception.

SeaHawk dropped the Sword of Deception in first. He thought of the trouble it brought Etheria and smiled as it would probably never be seen again.

King Randor let go of the Sword of Darkness, hoping that no one would ever again possess it.

Adam paused a moment, staring at the beautiful his Power Sword. So many years, depending on it. So many battles, so many memories. He closed his eyes and let out of breath. "Farewell, my old friend," he said to it and let it go.

Adora held onto hers the longest, looking at the crystal on its hilt. The first time she had seen that crystal, it changed her life forever. She closed her eyes and then let go. It fell and vanished into the darkness of the Abyss.

Over the next two hours, the major job was securing the Evil Warriors, the Horde, the Snake-Men, the Mutant Enforcers, and the renegade Meteorbs. In addition to this, there was also the overseeing of the armies as they left the fields of Grayskull. There was also attending to other urgent matters.

The bodies of Moss Man and King Miro were taken immediately back to Eternos. Zodak had gone missing amongst the retreat of the armies. No one knew where he ended up, but Adam had a feeling he was better off for it. This would give him a true lesson in good and evil.

Reports came into the Starship Colossus (via Caz from the Galactic Council themselves) that the manifestation that Skeletor created vanished completely, leaving everything just as it was.

Melog was taken immediately to Light-Hope in the hopes that he could help restore her. It was looking good.

The most upsetting news was that Tri-Klops, Trap-Jaw, and Beast-Man had managed escape.

Near noon, everything was done and over with. The armies had gone. A few search parties from Eternos were out looking for the escaped trio.

The Sorceress sat down in the middle of the debris and looked out at the remains of Castle Grayskull. Duncan walked over to her.

"I never thought it would be like this," she told him.

"Oh?"

"I never thought I would . . . I would be free of my duties like this." She removed her headdress, revealing her red hair. It was identical to Teela's. She looked to him. "What do I do now?"

Duncan reached his hand out and she took it. She stood up and faced him.

"You want to pick up where we left off?"

Teelana smiled and kissed him, tears streaming down their cheeks as they suddenly reclaimed the love that remained hidden and tucked away for so very long.

Adam walked to Evil-Lynn who stood on the edge of the Abyss. He looked her up and down and sighed.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm not sure what to do with you. Arrest you? Let you go?"

"Neither."

"Evil-Lynn . . ."

"No," she corrected. "It's just Lynn now. I . . . I think it's time to abandon Evil once and for all."

Adam smiled. "Sounds good."

She returned his smile. "I'm sure we'll meet again. And if not . . . then, well . . . you did well. And I'm sorry. For everything."

With that, Lynn lit up in a white light and vanished away.

Sighing, Adam walked over to a large slab of stone and sat down next to Cringer.

"Cringer, old pal?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I could use a nap."

* * *

Two days later, the Starship Eternia and the Starship Colossus sat above Snake Mountain with several Talon Fighters and Wind-Raiders. It had been searched for top to bottom for any signs of life. The animals had been removed – though they were caged at the moment. Orko, Montok, Dree-Ell, Sebrian, Castaspella, Glimmer, Queen Angella, Malik, and Karin all raised their hands, creating a magic force field around the Valley of Storms.

The Starships Eternia and Colossus opened fire, along with the Talon Fighters and Wind-Raiders. Snake Mountain let loose an empty roar as it began to exploded. The great monster of the Dark Hemisphere shattered and collapsed, falling into the Valley of the Storms. All of its magics and ghosts were released, but held back to the magic shields the sages had created around the Valley of Storms.

Blood Falls suddenly widened and water poured into the valley, covering the remains of Snake Mountain as it all collapsed. There was a sudden explosion and a stream of lava poured out of the remaining fortress. It fell right into the water, seeping over the fallen remains of Snake Mountain. Soon enough, the lava stopping pumping.

The steam pumped into the atmosphere, powering a thunderstorm. Blood Falls continued to pour. The Valley of Storms was now a lake – the bottom of which was now the lava-covered remains of Snake Mountain.

The Woodsman adjusted the vegetation around the Lake of Storms (as it was now called) so that the dangerous animals that were once held by Beast-Man would make their home there, making the whole place forbidden to all.

* * *

A week after his death, the time came to bury King Miro. The night before, the royal family gathered together looked at a plate that said: 'King Miro, the', needing a word to fit in after 'the' that described the king well.

"Wise?" asked Johanna.

"Nah, doesn't fit," Stephan answered.

"Strong?" asked Edwina. "Handsome?"

Randor shook his head. "No. He would hate both of those."

Dell looked up from the plate. "Y'know, I always remember the story about him taking on the Enchantress all by himself and how he held up in her prison for all those years. It was pretty brave of him. Pretty . . . valiant."

Randor smiled. "'King Miro, the Valiant.' Sounds good. Sounds . . . very good."

* * *

The next day, the kingdom assembled outside the royal graveyard, which was located on hilltop a mile south of Eternos. The graveyard was filled with statues of all the King and Queens of Eternos. It was quite a sight to be had. King Miro's statue stood next to Queen Lara's. By it was the statue of Prince Keldor, which Randor had thought of many times tearing down, but in the end, decided against it.

_He's still my brother._

Outside the graveyard, a large crowd had assembled. The casket had been carried by royal stewards down the main street of the city. At the city gates, the casket was placed on a single horse carriage, which had the Man-At-Arms and a person of the deceased choice steering it. In this case, it was Duncan and the former Man-At-Arms, Rohad.

They steered the carriage along the road out of the city, where the crowd was gathering and had laid out red and white pedals.

After little while, they reached the graveyard entrance – where Randor, Stephan, Johanna, Adam, Adora, SeaHawk, Marlena, Edwina, Dell, and Jeremy all waited. The caretakers pulled the casket off and carried it into the graveyard with the royal family walking close behind. The door to the underground crypt was opened and they all walked down a series of old steps into an underground series of catacombs.

Plaques lined the walls, indicating where the ashes of all the kings, queen, princes, and princesses of old were buried. They stood next to where King Miro was too be placed. None of them wore a crown or any sign of royalty; death came for anyone, royal or not. The caretakers vanished with the casket. It was during this time, the family was to discuss memories of King Miro – the good ones. An hour later, the caretakers returned with an urn.

The small door was opened and King Miro's urn was placed within. The door was closed and sealed, a plaque placed upon it saying 'KING MIRO, THE VALIANT.'

* * *

Two days later, it was time for another funeral. Again, the royal family was assembled – as well as the Heroic Warriors, the Great Rebellion, the Galactic Guardians, and the Meteorbs. The Woodsman led them all deep into the Evergreen Forest, deeper than anyone had ever been. The trees were tight and there was no clear path.

Moss Man was carried in a casket that was on a hover dolly. They all traveled deep into the woods, searching for the spot that the Woodsman was told to bury Moss Man's body by Skytree. The entire walk had been quiet and dark. The trees were still, the flowers sullen, the roots thick, and the branches of bushes stiff.

Hours of walking through the difficult landscape later, they arrived at the spot. It was a small clear area between massive, ancient trees. Adam, Woodsman, Stratos, Buzz-Off, Ram-Man, Perfuma, and Man-E-Faces dug a hole eight feet down, then climbed out.

Moss Man was lifted out of the casket and laid down into the grave with a blanket on top of body. As they went to work covering the body, Perfuma began to speak.

"All life is precious," she said. "But death strikes hard. However, I think death strikes this way so that we can recognize that life is indeed precious. Moss Man certainly saw that. He cared for life and enjoyed it as much as one could. I always admired him for that. I think that while he would indeed want us to mourn for him, he would also want us to remember all the good times, all the wonderful times we've shared with him . . . the precious days ahead that life has to offer."

Perfuma produced a flower and dropped down into the slowly filling grave.

"Good bye, my friend," she said.

When it was filled, all lowered their heads in silent good byes. After two minutes of silence, canopy seemed to open, letting in light. Flowers raised up their heads, and a soft breeze carried through the forest. The trees seemed to open up and those that came to bury Moss Man were given a smooth and easy walk home.

No one noticed, but a small tree began to grow where Moss Man was buried . . .

* * *

At the edge of the Evergreen Forest, Teelana stopped some of the group. "I . . . I would like take a look at Castle Grayskull. I know that the power of Grayskull was wiped out, but I am a little concerned about some of the other objects that were there. We never did find the Staff of Power. May we?"

"Of course," Adam stated.

So it was that Adam, Adora, Duncan, and Teelana rode north into the Evergreen Forest. However, much to their own surprise, the road to Castle Grayskull had vanished. After an hour of searching, they forged a trail, moving to where it should have been.

But it was gone. The location of where it should have been was completely gone, replaced by nothing but large, sturdy oak trees . . .

"I guess it's gone," Teelana sighed. "I . . . I thought it would just remain here."

"It was enchanted to vanish, Teelana," Duncan reminded her. "I suppose since it's gone, it's gone."

Teelana smiled a little. "I can live with that."

Adam looked to Adora. "So can I," he agreed.

And so, the four them rode off from that place where Castle Grayskull should have been.

What no one could have told them was that some twenty years later, a man in his mid-twenties named Dare would go looking for a connection to his past and he would see a completely restored Castle Grayskull standing right there . . .

But that story is not for here and now, if ever.


	13. Hearts of Destiny

Chapter Thirteen: "Hearts of Destiny"

Adam sat back in his office some three days later. On his desk were various letters of apology sent from the Dragons, Widgets, Trolls, Cats, Bears, and Elves. He had been meaning to reply to them and would after this next meeting. The door knocked and Adam bid the man on the other side entrance.

Master Sebrian walked in and sat down across from Adam.

"Hello there, uncle," Adam said with a warm smile.

"Nephew," Sebrian returned. "What did you want to see me about?"

"I was wondering how much longer you would like to stay here."

Sebrian smiled. "Another week or two, to help with the repairs and to make sure your prisoners are all secure. And we still need to finish converting the Mothership to accept our commands."

"Right. Well, tell ya what." Adam stood up and looked out the window. "Teela and I are getting married in October. We're supposed to have a royal officiate marry us. I would like you to, Master Sebrian. It wouldn't take you more than a month to apply and become one. It would mean a lot to me. Plus, you know, you all put up with me for five years, so it would be right that I make up for that for a few months, right?"

Sebrian stood up and put both hands on Adam's arms. "I would be honored to marry you and Teela, Adam. And thank you for allowing us to stay."

* * *

The next few months went along as one would think them to. Wedding plans were made, but also peace plans. The Great Towers had been converted into towers of peace, to give representatives on both sides of the world a forum to communicate their problems instead of going off to war. It had had its drawbacks, but overall, was working fairly well. King Randor was the moderator of the new Council of Eternia.

Adora and SeaHawk were constructing a house on the coast of the Ocean of Gnarl, near the edge of the Eternos boarder. It would be their new home after the wedding transferred the Queen powers to Teela. Duncan and Teelana were refurbishing the old home they once had years ago in North Eternos. They had quickly reclaimed the passion they had for each other when they were younger.

The summer passed by very quickly and fall began in earnest. Adam stood on a balcony overlooking the courtyard as it was being prepared for the wedding the next day. He could hardly believe it had only been a year since he returned to Eternia. He thought he was at peace then, but now . . . now it was official.

"Hey," SeaHawk said, walking over. "Ready for tomorrow?"

Adam smiled. "Can't wait."

* * *

The next day, the courtyard was jammed-packed with old friends, distant relatives, royalty, and all sorts of special visitors and the like.

Bells rang.

Ileena walked out first, spreading out red rose pedals as she did.

Teela came out after Ileena, her dress more lavish she than anything she ever thought she would wear. She was aglow in the soft autumn light, a figure of pure beauty and radiance walking down the aisle.

Andras was next, carrying Teela's ten-foot train.

Adora was last, holding the red commitment ribbon flat on her palms.

At the same time, SeaHawk walked down the aisle, dropping yellow pedals as he did.  
After SeaHawk came Adam himself, wearing a formal king's outfit of blue pastels. His cape was being carried by Orko, who as well was dressed up.

Behind Orko was none other than Cringer, carrying the commitment ribbon in his mouth. This got quite a few chuckles from the crowd.

The two wedding parties converged at the small stage. Teela looked lovingly at Adam, then to Cringer and laughed. Adam smiled broadly . . . he loved that laugh.

Before them, Man-At-Arms stood, holding the Honor Sword and his cane. The Royal Scepter was next to him. He smiled happily. He had never been so happy in his entire life. He looked to Teelana, who looked brilliantly proud.

Next to Man-At-Arms were a pair of bowls atop of pedestals – one filled with half-ice, half-water; the other filled with twigs. Man-At-Arms stepped forward. "Behold now, the wedding of these two lovers. Let us now see the officiator who shall bring these two together in love forever."

Master Sebrian, recently named officiator, walked over.

"Good afternoon, loved ones and honored guests," said Sebrian. "In the name of Eternos, I have come to marry these two people. On this day, the two of you who are witnesses to love and who deem themselves bond by love in their hearts, spirits, minds, and bodies wish to be joined forever in the sacred vows and bonds of marriage. Is this so, man?"

"It is so, yes."

"And is this so, woman?"

"Yes, it is so."

"King Adam, son of King Randor and Queen Marlena; King of Eternos; wielder of the Sword of Power; heir to throne of Eternos; do you take this woman to be you wife in the sacred vows and bonds of marriage?"

Adam looked deeply into Teela's eyes. They had come so far to reach this moment. Nothing could stop him now. "I do indeed."

"Do you love her?"

"I do."

"Then you shall be bond to her."

Cringer walked over and gave Adam the commitment ribbon. Adam held it to Sebrian.

"Captain Teela, daughter of Duncan and Teelana; Captain of the Royal Soldiers of Eternos; wielder of the Sword of the Ancients; do you take this man to be your husband in the sacred vows and bonds of marriage?"

"Yes, I do." She really meant it.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then you shall be bond to him."

Adora stepped forward gave Teela the ribbon, who held it out to Sebrian.

"You have committed yourselves to each other. The commitment ribbons, please," Sebrian said with a clap his hands. Sebrian took the ribbons and tied them together.

"Adam, do you vow your love to Teela?"

"I vow my love to you."

One end of the tied together ribbon was given to Adam.

"Teela, do you vow your love to Adam?"

"I vow my love to you."

She grabbed hold of the other end of the ribbon.

"You have vowed your loves to the other. Let your hearts be joined together as one."

They tied the ribbon together, interlocked fingers with their left hands, and then presented the completed knotted ribbon to Sebrian. He took it from them, lit it aflame and dropped it into the pedestal of twigs. The twigs lit up quickly, revealing a pair of rings below. Sebrian then took the rings with a pair of tongs and put them into the water. There, they cooled off.

"Let your love for each burn as this fire has. Let your love for each other be as this water is - always there, no matter what form it may take."

He reached his hand into the water and retrieved the two, now cold rings. He placed them on their left hands. Sebrian then took the two ringed hands and brought them together in his own. The fingers intertwined.

"You are now husband and wife! Let no one tear apart what the Great Creator has brought together in destiny and love! Kiss now, and seal your vow forever more!"

Teela and Adam kissed passionately, lovingly – the kind of kiss one would wish to go on forever. Everyone around them clapped and hollered, as it seemed they didn't want it to end either.

Sebrian stepped back, so honored to have done this. Duncan stepped forward.

"Captain Teela, in your sacred and bond of marriage to King Adam, you are to become the Queen of Eternos. As this title implies, you have a sacred responsibility to the people and lands of Eternos. Your command of Eternos is second only to your husbands and his sibling. Do accept this responsibility?"

Teela nodded to her father. "I do," she said in her most stern tone. Duncan smiled.

"The Royal Family of King Adam, King Randor, Queen Marlena, King Stephan, Queen Johanna, Queen Adora, and King SeaHawk see you fit to rule alongside them. Do you accept their confirmation?"

"That I do."

"Then let it be done. King Adam?"

Teela went down on one knee before her husband. Queen Adora joined him, holding the scepter and King Adam held the Honor Sword.

Adora placed the end of the scepter on Teela's left shoulder. Adam placed the end of the Honor Sword on Marlena's right shoulder. Duncan, of all people, lifted the crown and handed it Adam. It was smaller than any of the others, but was pure gold and rose to a point in the center.

"Captain Teela, we invest in you the power and responsibilities of and to the lands and realms of Eternos. Will you take it?" asked Adam and Adora as one.

"I do. I swear upon my life that it shall be done."

The scepter and the Honor Sword were lifted from her shoulders . . . and the crown was placed upon her brow.

"Rise then, Queen Teela!" King Adam shouted. "Rise then, my wife and one true love!"

She did and as she took her place next to him, the crowd once more roared in joyous happiness.

"ALL HAIL KING ADAM AND QUEEN TEELA!" shouted Man-At-Arms.

The crowd roared. But it wasn't over yet. Addison was called up a moment later by Adam and Teela, who held hands as man and wife.

Addison shyly walked before the two and Duncan.

"Hello Addison," Duncan addressed.

"Hello Grandpop."

"Addison, Adam would like you to make you his son. Do you accept this?"

"Yeah."

"The Royal Family of King Adam, King Randor, Queen Marlena, King Stephan, Queen Johanna, Queen Adora, and King SeaHawk see you fit to rule alongside them. Do you accept their confirmation?"

"Yeah."

Duncan smiled brightly. "Good boy. Go ahead and bow."

Addison did. Queen Adora laid the scepter on his shoulder. "Addison, son of Teela and John, do you accept the responsibilities of the crown and swear to behave like a prince?"

Addison nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Adora smiled at her new nephew.

Adam laid the blade of the Honor Sword down on Addison's other shoulder. "Do you accept the potentialities, honor and title that comes with being the Prince of Eternos?"

"Yes."

Queen Teela held out the crown Adam once wore when he was Prince.

"Rise then, my prince!" she shouted, laying the crown upon his brow.

Addison stood up nervously and turned to the crowd as they roared in happiness once more. Adam held his wife close to his side, with his new son between them. His new family.


	14. Many Partings

Chapter Fourteen: "Many Partings"

The wedding reception was the last time the Heroic Warriors, the Great Rebellion, the Galactic Guardians, and the Meteorbs would ever be together. There was a slight chill in the autumn air, but it was not unwelcome. Spherical lights hung across the courtyard as the great party was held and a warm feast was continual. Adam and Teela were seated at their table in front of everyone and were being presented with various gifts.

"Many pleasant tomorrows," said Thane, leader of the Centaurs. His people had really opened up at Miro convinced them to join in the battle.

"Thank you so much," Teela responded. "Tell Gragox I will very much enjoy the gift." She said, eyeing a saddle. She _did_ keep some of that Centaur potion.

The Centaur walked happily off.

King Shorn and Prince Lorn of Elves were next. Next to her husband, Lorn just didn't have the effect he used to on her.

"Our gift to you," Shorn stated, giving them a blue orb. "It is a memory sphere. Place any happy memory within it and you'll be able to experience those same emotions all over again – that same joy, that same peace."

Adam smiled. "Thank you."

Relations with the Elves had continued to grow warmer as both races strived for peace.

The Widgets came next with a variety of crystals and clothes. The Cats were after them with a dozen wonderful furs. Bears were after that with candles that not only produced scents, but images as well. All three had accepted Eternos' help in rebuilding their kingdoms and maintained deeply peaceful relationships with each other and Eternos.

"A gift to you, my dearest of friends," Stratos said, handing a package to young Talon.

"Here ya go!" the young Avion said, handing a package to Adam.

Adam opened it up and inside was solid gold egg. "It's beautiful," Teela stated.

"It's from our first dynasty," Stratos explained.

"Really?" gasped Adam.

"No," Delora interjected. She pressed the top and the gold casing opened up to reveal chocolate egg. "The casing is real though."

Stratos laughed loudly and shook Adam's hand and hugged Teela. "Best of luck to you both," he said, remembering the day he first met Adam's mother and recalled just how fondly Randor been of her. It reminded him of these two now. Stratos walked off then, back to dinner with his family. Of course, Avion would continue to remain close friends with Eternos – with the royal family and Stratos at the forefront.

Buzz-Off stepped over next with jaw of the richest honey as well various travel pouches and other bags. "You never know when you'll need them," he said then, smiling. Lord Buzz-Off eventually married a fellow Bee named Lola. He continued to provide strong relationship with Eternos by becoming the official ambassador. Buzz-Off ended up also helping to build the foundation for a new peace treaty with the Mer-People.

Princess Nami of Aquatica presented King Adam and Queen Teela with a series of large pearls. Aquatica was also quite important in building the peace treaties between the undersea kingdoms and the surface world.

"We hope your marriage is long and full of peace. Our greatest congratulations," Queen Angella said as she stood with Micah and Glimmer, giving Adam and Teela a few mementos from Etheria. She and Micah walked back to their table. Brightmoon helped broker peace back on Etheria, with Queen Angella and King Micah living a long life together.

"Cake sweetie?" asked Bow when Glimmer returned to the table.

Glimmer smiled. "Oh, Bow, it's like you can read my mind."

The next year, Princess Glimmer would marry Bow.

Castaspella presented Adam and Teela with a number of spices and seedlings available only in Mystacore. Casta would eventually marry a commoner in Mystacore and maintain a strong tie with Brightmoon.

Mermista gave portions of coral only found in the oceans of Etheria. In her fathers stead, Mermista's people experienced a time of unrenowned wealth and peace. Mermista herself helped found the Second Council of King and Queens, who has helped keep the peace on Etheria.

Frosta offered ice crystals to the newlyweds. She too would go on to help keep the peace on Etheria and tighten relations with rival kingdoms. Though she never said it, she was jealous of Teela. She actually found Adam to be cuter than He-Man. But she had to cool things off.

Lizard-Man gave to the newly weds a pair of heart-shaped diamonds. The Lizards became a greater power on Eternia, thanks to the advisement to Creatus by Lizard-Man. They became large power brokers in the Council of Eternia, often helping to smooth out relations.

Pelicor arrived on the scene with a collection of honor blades from the Great Nest. Following the battle at Grayskull, Pelicor became the new leader and helped ease the Pelicons into trusting the various other races of Eternia.

Many of the other kingdoms gave their gifts - Arcadia, Hourglass Mountain, Fantus, the Region of Ice, Moriana, the Golden Isles, Tahrin, Ahberron, Tagra, the Rock-People, Cave People, Tree-People, the Bright Moon kingdom, the Dark Moon kingdom, and the Belats.

While the gift-giving went on and on, Ram-Man walked over to the other Heroic Warriors with a bunch of beers.

"Hard to believe they're all married," Ram-Man said, chugging his beer.

"Is it really _that_ hard to believe?" asked Man-E-Faces.

"Nah, guess not," Ram-Man answered, then burped.

Not long after this, Ram-Man would open his own bar in Eternos called 'Ram-Man's Bar & Inn.' Not the most creative, but it's Ram-Man.

Man-E-Faces would leave the Heroic Warriors too, returning to his acting roots. He would go on to win various acting awards and start to teach acting lessons at West Eternos.

"It makes me feel old," Fisto stated, drinking with his only good hand. "Not that I don't mind that." Lord Fisto was given his land back, but soon converted it to an orphanage.

"Not at all," Clamp Champ agreed. "I'm just looking forward to getting back to 'real life.'" Clamp Champ eventually returned to Private Detective business.

"Real life? What's that?" asked Snout Spout. Before the scientist's left for Primus, they helped Snout Spout have his real face back. After that, he would retire and spend more time with his wife and children.

"Meh, I left real life back on Earth. And boy am I glad for it!" Lubic yelped out. He ended retiring, but was known to occasionally help Clamp Champ out on his harder cases.

"I think I'm just going to go back out into the land of wide open spaces again," Rio-Blast declared. He would and eventually started his own range.

"You all talk like it's the end of an era. There could still be bad guys out there, you know? Never did find Beast-Man, Tri-Klops, or Trap-Jaw," Rotar reminded them. He would remain on the Heroic Warriors for a good while.

"Guess a lot of them are just feeling old," joked Extendar. He too would be remaining with the Heroic Warriors, though not as long as Rotar.

"That's sounds about right, actually," Gwildor said then. He was going to resume his locksmith trade.

"I was computing the possibility of going around the world and learning about different cultures," Roboto stated. He would go on to do that and eventually became a senior advisor the Council of Eternia because of it.

"Go for it," Rokkon said. "There's a whole big world out there."

"More like a big universe," Stonedar followed up.

The two of them returned to their home planet a week later, where they helped strengthen their relations with the Galactic Council.

Mekaneck sat down then, looking a little downbeat. "What happened?" asked Sy-Klone.

"Turned down by Peek-A-Blue," Mekaneck sighed. He would eventually become the next Man-At-Arms. "You were right. Those Great Rebellion girls are hard to crack."

Sy-Klone blushed a little. "Er . . . uh . . . yep." He looked to Flutterina, who smiled at him. They had their drinks and their first kisses. Next year, they would elope. "But you gotta admit, Mek, they can certainly blow you away."

The next table over, the Great Rebellion were having a different conversation. "Probably Perfuma," said Netossa.

"Me?!" yelped Perfuma. "You really think I'm the next one to get married?" She wouldn't be – it was Flutterina.

"Oh, it's not like I'm getting married any time soon!" Flutterina laughed.

Perfuma just shook her head and sighed. "I don't think so, girls. Sorry." She would be getting married in two years to a man who worked at the Laughing Swan Inn.

Sweet-Bee sipped on her nectarini. "Well, what do you guys think of that Flipshot guy? He's kinda cute." Sweet-Bee would eventually help her people colonize on Etheria, thus securing their fate for the future.

"You can do better, honey," Netossa said smiling. She would eventually open her own Inn in Brightmoon with Spinnerella.

Peek-A-Blue smiled. "I agree." Peek-A-Blue later helped moderate the Council of Kings and Queens. "What do you think, Madame?"

Madame was too busy making cutesy eyes at Montok to reply. The two would go on to have some flings over the next century.

The next table over, Flipshot looked over at Hydron. "I think that bee-chick is giving me looking at."

"Oh please, I'm eating," Hydron said. Mara smiled. The two had been dating since the battle ended, though they were keeping it under wraps. Three years later, they marry.

"I really don't think she is, Flipshot," Drissi said. "Girls are more subtle about it. You'd hardly notice." She gave Spinwit a subtle look then. The two would start a romance after their return to Primus next week.

"Maybe I should invent some kind of love detector!" Alcon declared.

"I already did!" Krex replied.

"Did not," Meloc countered. "I did and you stole the designs."

"You mean from me, right?" Gepple interjected.

The scientist's won various awards and it turned out none them invented a love detector.

"Still think she was checking me out," muttered Flipshot. In truth, he was thinking about the Mutant woman named Zeeka. They would eventually have three children, then marry.

"You'll find romance in due time, I'm sure," Sagitar said, trying to make him feel better. Two of his hands were interlocked with Besquite's. They were due to be dropped off at Equinos on the trip back to Primus – for a peaceful life together.

"How's your love life looking, Caz?" asked Kayo.

"Um . . . fine." In truth, he spent most of the summer with Starchild. It was heart-breaking to leave her, but he would find love again.

Kayo himself joined a professional intergalactic wrestling league and became universally-known and award-winning.

"Leave the kid alone," Vizar said, pushing Kayo playfully. Vizar would return home to receive a promotion.

"I still can't believe I took down that stupid ninja with one punch," Nocturna sighed. "I was hoping for a true challenge." Nocturna would eventually start working with the Galactic Council's intelligence operations. It provided plenty of challenges.

"What do you have planned after we return home, Tuskador?" asked Sebrian.

"I don't know."

"There's an ambassador job open with Nekron. How would you like it?"

Tuskador shrugged. "Sure." He did indeed take the job and would continue to help smooth relations with the Mites and Gleanons.

"I plan on heading back home," Artilla declared, though he would later go on to serve as an emissary to the Tri-Solar System on behalf of his homeworld of Vitrion.

Master Sebrian nodded and sipped his tea. He would return home to a peaceful retirement . . . something he had dreamed of for a very long time.

Cometoid, Astrolion, Ty-Grrr, Comet Cat, and Tuskor stepped up to the table and presented their gift.

"I am for giving you something not as nice as the others," Cometoid apologized. "It is very old, though, and has great meaning to us."

Astrolion handed over what looked like a golden sphere. Adam pressed a few keys on it and a holographic map of the cosmos appeared before them.

"It's beautiful," Adam said.

"Thank you so much," Teela told them, nodding.

The Meteorbs walked off, happily chattering about. They returned to the stars a few days later and were never heard from again, though were considered heroes by their native peoples.

The Woodsman walked over with a bouquet of Perpehian Lilies – Teela's favorite. Along with this was a sapling from deep within the Evergreen Forest. The Woodsman would eventually continue to be the guardian of nature despite having to do so in Moss Man's shadow. He managed to carry on a long-distance relationship with Talas and she eventually moved to Eternia.

Orko and Dree-Ell gave Adam and Teela a music box. Orko and Dree-Ell married the next year too, and moved to Eternia – though they vacationed on Trolla often. Orko remained the court jester for many years to come, despite losing his wand and still getting spells wrong.

The many guests began to depart around 11 Bells at Night. Some went into the city for a nightcap, others for to bed for the night, and there still others that went home. Long after the music stopped, however, Adam and Teela continued to dance.

They danced right into their future.


	15. The Fate of the Royal Family

Chapter Fifteen: "The Fate of the Royal Family"

Eight Years Later

The waves crashed, foamy and clear against the sand, blasting the smell of saltwater into the breeze and across the beach. Adora loved the smell of the ocean. It reminded her of the past. Of different times. Not better. Not worse. Just different. That's how she liked to see things. No good. No evil. Just different.

"Kids!" shouted Glimmer by her side. "Gotta come on back! Adora's leaving soon!"

Adora smiled. Glimmer and Bow's children Rex and Micah came running back, Marcus following them. Marcus was Adora's son at six years old. Adora pressed the bump of her belly. In six months, Marcus was going to have a younger sister.

"You wanna round up the boys?" asked Adora. "I want to say good bye to Spirit."

Glimmer nodded. "Sure thing."

Adora walked over to Spirit, who was walking along the beach with his mate, Star-Wind. "Thank you so much for allowing us to come here, Spirit," Adora told him.

"It was pleasure, Adora. A safe journey home and give me love to the others."

"Of course," Adora replied, putting her forehead to his and stroking his mane. "Good bye, my friends."

Adora walked along the beach and soon joined Glimmer, Bow, Rex, Micah, and Marcus. SeaHawk came in from the water and shook his head, his long red hair sopping wet. He kissed Adora, but she immediately withdrew.

"Blargh! Dry lips!"

SeaHawk rolled his eyes dramatically. "Well, excuse me if the ocean is salty!"

Marcus and the other kids laughed hysterically. Adora lifted up her stone and opened a portal to Brightmoon. They stepped into the portal and appeared on the lawn before the beautiful castle.

"Good bye, Adora," Glimmer said, wrapping her arms around her old friend.

"Don't be a stranger," Bow said, hugging Adora as well while Glimmer said good bye to SeaHawk and Marcus. "Let us know when you have that baby."

Adora nodded. "I will. Good bye!"

"See ya!" SeaHawk said.

Glimmer, Bow, Micah, and Rex all started towards the Castle Brightmoon as Adora paused and looked over at Skydancer Mountain. The Crystal Castle still looked just a beautiful and wonderful as it did all those many years ago.

"Hey, sweetie, we have to get going here if we're going to make it to dinner."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Sorry."

The stone went to work again, opening the portal to their oceanside manor back on Eternia, leaving Etheria behind them.

* * *

The Wind-Raider sputtered and looked like it was going to just crash onto the landing pad instead of setting down safely. However, much to Queen Teela's surprise, it landed safely with no major difficulties or burn-outs. Duncan stepped first, followed by Teelana. 

"There's my girl!" Duncan bellowed.

Teela waddled over, ten months pregnant and about to pop any day now. She hugged her mother first. Teelana laid a hand on Teela's belly and smiled. "How is your fourth?"

"Kicking a lot, Mom. Just like the twins and Addison before her."

Duncan hugged Teela. "Girl? You sure?"

"Yes, Dad."

"You're absolutely sure? Because I remember you were boy at first, but they messed it up."

Teela shrugged. "Guess we'll find out, soon, huh?"

"Randor show up yet?" asked Duncan as he followed Teela and Teelana into the Palace.

"Not yet. But soon, I would imagine. Same with Adora, SeaHawk and Marcus. You know, I'm still surprised you drive that old thing here. I keep picturing it blow up or falling out of the sky about mile out from your place."

"Nah, it's fine," Duncan blew off.

"It's not fine, dear," Teelana insisted.

"I fix it up every day," Duncan countered.

"That means it's not fine, father," Teela followed up on her Mother.

Duncan sighed. "Oh Ancients . . ."

At that moment, Adam appeared in the corridor. "Duncan, Teelana!" he exclaimed. "I'm glad you're here! I just heard from Primus!"

"Oh? What did they have to say?" asked Duncan as Teelana received a hug.

"Not a whole lot. Things still going well with the Galactic Council. Hydron and Mara just had their second child. Sebrian."

"No kidding," Teela laughed. "That's so sweet."

"Yeah. Other than that, not much new to report. They both send their love."

Just then, three kids came running down the corridor. Addison, now going on twelve and looking forward to it. Before him were his twin siblings – Amelia, a smart blonde girl; and Joshua, who was very physical, if not a little sensitive.

"GRANDPA! GRANDMA!" shouted the twins before leaping into the two of them. Addison followed up with hugs.

"Hello kids!" Teelana yelled out, hugging and kissing each one. She snapped his fingers and three small fireworks appeared and three small pieces of chocolate landed in their hands.

"You're going to spoil their dinner," Teela sighed.

"That's what grandparents are for, Teela," Marlena said, arriving with a smile and a gray-haired Randor by her side.

"Hello Dad!" Adam said, hugging his father, then his mother. "Mom!"

"Hello son. Good to see you again," Randor replied while Marlena went to gush over Teela and the grandkids.

At that moment, a portal opened and out came SeaHawk, Adora, and Marcus. The red-haired boy was immediately swept up by Randor and Marlena. Teela and Adora hugged, their belly's bumping.

"Adora, look at you!"

"Haha! Look at you!"

Teela rolled her eyes and placed her hands atop her belly. "Oh yeah, I'm really fat."

"No, you're glowing!" Adora insisted. "I'm the fat one."

"Speaking of fat, I'm starving!" SeaHawk yelled out.

"Grandma, we were at the horse beach again!" Marcus yelled.

"Oh, that sounds like so much fun!" Marlena replied.

The family soon found themselves in the dinning room, where dinner was quickly being served. The kids ate loudly, making conversations about stories they heard and plays they had seen.

The adults talk was a little more serious.

"Heard they _finally _tracked down Beast-Man," Randor said.

"Yeah, on Bersker Island. We're trying diplomatic channels to get him out of there, but it's not looking good," Adam sighed.

"The guy is at least my age. He can't still be a threat anymore," Duncan sighed.

"Well, at least managed to take down Tri-Klops and Trap-Jaw," Teela said then. "They _were _dangerous. Who'd have thought they'd try to rob a bank?"

"We got 'em, though. Thank the First Ones," Adora said.

"Father, I talked to Dell today. He said they spotted an Orc or two in West Eternos."

Randor nodded. "Yeah, I heard. I've got the Orc ambassador looking into it."

Adam pulled off a scrap of meat and tossed to Cringer, who was lazing next to the wall. "Thanks!" Cringer called out.

"No problem, buddy."

The rest of the dinner was discussing of old times. After this, the kids went off to one of the play rooms. Teelana, Duncan, Marlena, and Randor went to a balcony with a bottle of wine.

"Who'd have thought we'd end up here?" asked Duncan.

"I certainly didn't," Teelana said, sipping on her glass.

"I always hoped," Marlena said. "Before your faked death, Teelana. I'm glad we all made it through what we did. The Horde . . . Keldor . . . and everything else."

Randor sat down next to his wife. "It's certainly been a long ride. A good one, too. Retirement is looking to be pretty fun."

Duncan smiled. "It is."

Randor laughed and shook his head. "I hate you sometimes, Duncan."

"Nah, you love me like a brother."

"Oh geez," Marlena sighed, rolling her eyes at Teelana. "I think they're going to hug soon."

Randor lifted his glass. "To adventure, my friends. May it never us, but may we find it."

"Cheers."

* * *

Teela and SeaHawk were currently putting the kids to bed for the night. They had all planned on a morning brunch, so they might as well just spend the night. This left Adora and Adam to talk alone in the garden. 

Their talk of baby matters was getting a little boring for the both of them and so Adora sought to change the subject.

"Adam, have you ever stopped to think of the impact we've had. In history, for one, but just on life in general."

"All the time, Adora. But I look at what has been done to us and how we've changed things. The Cosmic Enforcers wanted us to be the fulfillment of a thousands year long experiment. But we changed it around. Changed our lives. Changed the rules. We may have fulfilled that experiment, but only because we had to and we did it the way we wanted to."

The pair looked over and watched as their husband and wife walked over and joined them. The four looked up at the stars.

"What were you talking about?" asked SeaHawk.

"Life, fate and destiny, probably," Teela joked, taking a hold of Adam's hand.

"Of sorts, Teela," Adora laughed, hand on her bulging tummy.

Adam smiled. "I guess you could say that throughout this whole thing, we were supposed to be made masters of the universe. Instead, we became masters of our destiny. And we should be ever thankful for that."


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

He sat alone on the bench next a large bay window, the moonlight flowing through and running across his weary face. His crown hung limp in his fingers, a piece of worthless gold that did he no good this late night. He closed his eyes and thought of how it happened.

Was it really just an hour ago? Adora, SeaHawk, Teela, and himself were all standing in the garden, looking up at the stars, smiling. Adam had just said something that he considered to be very insightful . . . when Teela gripped his hand, grunted, and said:

"My water broke."

Teela, pregnant and full of life, had entered into labor. Standing at the top of garden, suddenly going into labor. Rushing her to the medical wing . . .

The memory was drowned out by the noise of footsteps against the floor. He looked up and saw the doctor walk towards him. The king made no movement except to look up with wondering eyes.

"Sire," the doctor addressed.

"Yes?"

The doctor took deep breath. "She's stable and ready to go. You're going to have a baby tonight."

Everything around Adam went completely silent. Joy entered his entire body at those words. His eyes shut, his face relaxed, his fists came unballed, and the crown clattered to the ground. Everything changed, and suddenly - Adam stood next to a bed, his beautiful wife laying on it.

"Hey," she said, holding his hand.

"Hey."

"We're having a girl tonight," she said to him.

"That's what I hear," he responded, kissing her cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And so, Teela went into labor. It was intense, though easier than it had been with Addison or the twins. In the end, Adam lost it. Tears flowed down and he wept openly in joy as the baby was delivered. The screaming, crying, red-faced little baby girl with big chubby cheeks and thin dark hair was cleaned up, wrapped up, and laid down onto Teela's lap.

"Adam . . . look . . ." Teela said, her face exhausted, her eyes wet with tears of joy.

"Our little girl," he said, laying his hand upon the baby's head. "My little baby."

Teela turned to Adam and kissed him deeply, seeming to touch into his soul. The newborn paused in its crying, was very confused by this sight, and then started crying again.

* * *

Adam threw the doors open and walked happily out. The sun was just starting to rise over the city of Eternos. He turned and saw Duncan, Randor, Marlena, Teelana, Adora, and SeaHawk all sitting and waiting. 

"Girl. Seven pounds, nine ounces. Ten fingers, ten toes and the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen."

Everyone laughed, smiled, gave congratulations.

"When can we see her?" asked Marlena.

"Um, right now, but let's do this by twos, okay? I don't want to overwhelm either of them."

Randor and Marlena went first and followed Adam in. Teela looked up from her bed, cradling her newborn little daughter.

"Hi sweetie," Marlena said, wrapping her arms around Teela, kissing her sweaty forehead.

"Hi," Teela replied. "This is your new granddaughter."

Randor smiled and kissed Teela on the cheek. "Another one for the collection. She's beautiful. Just like her mother."

Teela blushed. "You want to hold her?"

"Of course!" Marlena said, lifting her up. The baby cried a little. "Oh, oh, it's okay. It's only grandma. Yeah. Hi. It's grandma. I'm going to spoil you rotten."

Marlena handed her off to Randor. "Hello there, little one. Awww, you _are _beautiful. I have a great feeling you're going to be something really special when you grow up."

After another minute or two, the baby was handed back off to Teela. Randor and Marlena left the room, trading places with Duncan and Teelana.

"Look at that," Duncan said over Teelana's shoulder as she held her granddaughter.

"Beautiful. Simply beautiful," Teelana said. She turned to Teela. "I'm so happy for you, my dear. And very proud."

Teela nodded, a little red bang slipping front of her face. "Thanks Mom."

"We both are, honey," Duncan said and kissed his daughter, then hugged Adam hard. "Of the both of you."

Teelana handed the baby girl back to her daughter, then followed Adam and Duncan out the room. Outside, Adora, Marcus, and SeaHawk were waiting to see the baby. Adam waved on over to the door. Marcus, Adora and SeaHawk entered. Adam walked over to his father and mother, who were joined by Teelana and Duncan.

"I'm very proud of you, son," Randor said, embracing his boy. "So proud of you."

Adam hugged back. "Thank you, father."

Adam was kissed by his mother, then Teelana, then hugged again by Duncan.

"Where are the kids?"

"Sleeping in the lounge," Marlena said. "We thought it would be best if you work them up, dear."

"Thanks." Adam took another look at the four of them. "I'll see you all later?"

"Sure thing."

Adam headed back into the room. Randor sighed and put his arm around Marlena's shoulders. Duncan put his arm around Teelana's waist.

"What next?" asked Duncan.

Marlena grinned. "Coffee first. Then we'll tackle whatever comes next."

* * *

Marcus got pretty bored with the baby, which was unfortunately a sign to start to leave. Adora kissed her brother and sister-in-law, then handed the baby back to Teela. 

"Congratulations," SeaHawk said smiling and shaking Adam's hand. "She's a beautiful baby."

"Truly," Adora agreed.

"I'll see ya later," SeaHawk then said, heading on out with Marcus. Adora took in a deep breath, smiled, and started out herself.

"We're going to go back to the house, I think," she told them. "But I'm sure I'll see you soon." Then, with one last loving look back, and a hand on her pregnant belly, Adora stepped out the door and headed home.

Adam and Teela were left alone for a few minutes, just to stare at this little thing they had made.

"Names?" asked Teela.

"Hrm?"

"Got any names?"

Adam nodded. "One or two."

"What's the first one?"

"Emily."

"Emily?"

"Emily."

Teela nodded and stared at the baby's face. "Emily."

"The second one -"

"I don't need to hear it," she said. "Emily is perfect."

Adam smiled and kissed his wife. "We should go tell the children."

"Yeah. Can we sneak her out of here?"

"Teela . . . after all we've been through, I think we can manage sneaking our little baby girl out of a room and into another room."

Teela smiled and slid sorely out of bed, holding tight to baby Emily. "Are you making fun of me?"

"A little."

"Don't. I just gave birth."

"What are you going to do to me?"

She jerked her head to the direction of the courtyard. "Fifty laps. Now, mister."

Adam shook his head. "You my wife or my trainer?"

"They aren't the same?"

"Nope."

Teela shrugged. "Well, I guess I'm your wife."

He paused and pulled her close, leaning over Emily, and kissed her, one hand on her cheek. They broke when Emily started squirming.

"I love you," they both said at the same time.

They laughed.

"I love you too," they said at the same time again.

Again, they laughed.

Adam wrapped his arm around her, the light of the dawning sun pouring down upon them through the large bay window. They stepped forward, together, in love and bound by destiny and by their hearts.

They had much to tell their children.

THE END

* * *

Author's Note:

First and foremost, if you haven't read the Prelude to "Preludes and Beginnings – Book One: Hate," I suggest you do. Go on. I can wait. When you finish it, you'll see why I'm asking you to do it. Okay? Back? Good. See, aren't I clever. The Prelude to that parallels the Epilogue to this. I wasn't sure if everyone got that.

I first would like to thank my various co-writers. With the exception Brimstone, they all contributed to _The Shroud of the Horde_ and _A Prelude to Hope_. Brimstone himself co-wrote _Roots_ with me back in the day. All of them deserve praise and you'll find links to their various stories in the back of the book. I recommend you check out their other works.

Secondly, special thanks goes out to Catslyn, PrincessAdora, and Fusion Blaster for beta-reading for me. They've all helped with numerous Writer's Block and helped me massage certain points of the overall story into the right direction. I'd also like to add Classic Cowboy to that list, as he's helped me develop ideas over the years.

Next up, I need to give a round of thanks to the "Dudes of Fanfiction" and "Chicks of Fanfiction" back over at As I don't know their real names, they would be: Volvic, Catslyn, Parasite Eve, Lady Niko, Edieen, Masamuna, Classic Cowboy, Divia, cjclifford, Fusion Blaster, Deltara, Lord of Destruction, Slackbot, and Ashely. We ruled back in the old days and I thank you for your contribution to the "group creativity" we had goin' back then. I'd also like to thank "newbies" Thor, Mirage, Dave-Man, Druken Fist, and Jagwarknight, for some great and inspiring stories.

Another special thanks goes to the "New Legacy" gang, who all kept me energized and pumped up for more He-Man.

Giving out kudos here to Val Staples, Adam Tyner, and everyone at the Org. Being there posting, talking with other He-Fans and She-Ravers, and exploring the greatness of MOTU was an experience I've enjoyed since I've gotten back into the fandom. Kudos also goes to Wacky Martin's Episode Review Site; Busta Toon's He-Man and She-Ra Blog; and Alex's Ultimate She-Ra Guide. Along with these all made for the ultimate resource when writing my fanfics. Thanks!

Of course, thanks goes out to all those who wrote e-mails, PMs, IMs, reviews, or comments telling me that yes, indeed, someone was reading my work. It was truly what kept me going.

Obviously, thanks goes out to everyone who worked on _Masters of the Universe_ and its related properties. Everyone at Filmation, Jetlag, Cannon Films, DC, Star Comics, The Four Horsemen, MVCreation, MYP, BCI, and – yes – even you boys and girls at Mattel.

Last and certainly not least, I'd like to extend my great thanks to the ever-so-lovely Tricia Clem, who was the truest inspiration for all this mess. Really. If she hadn't dragged me into _Biker Mice from Mars_ and showed me that fanfiction can be quite epic, I wouldn't have gone into all this. So thanks, baby, and I hope you can forgive me for all those broken dates when my muse was going or the annoying rants and raves about He-Man. I love you.

Writing Masters of the Universe fanfiction was never something I thought I would spend five years doing, but lo and behold, I have. I have no regrets. This has been a fun ride. I thank everyone who was a part of it.

My life went through a lot changes while I wrote this. My fiancée moved to Akron, Ohio from her home in North Canton. Then she moved to Charlotte, North Carolina . . . then back home – where I proposed to her. My parents divorced and began new relationships. I made new, deep friendships. I lost a friend who went after his dream. But all in all, I think I really grew into adulthood while writing this. It's kinda funny that way. Tomorrow, I turn 25 and next week, I return to school full time for the first time in two years. Life moves on and on, doesn't it?

Anways, now that we've passed the conclusion, remember: the end is always a new beginning.

Take care and good journey!

- thew40


End file.
